


The Bird Warriors

by SchoolBoredom



Series: The Bird Warriors [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Witches, first in series, half-witch, scouts with wings, using dubbed names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchoolBoredom/pseuds/SchoolBoredom
Summary: New enemies are appearing and they are too strong for the sailor scouts and they need all the help they can get. When a new scout appears to help they wonder who she is and if there are other scouts like this new one, but what if this new scout is a friend of theirs they already know? Can she help and when will the other new scouts becoming? Will the new scouts are able to help them, or will monsters destroy them all and take over the universe? Read and find out.





	1. The Prelude

 

_Annie: Okay. I had deleted this story from FFN because I wasn't happy with it so I rewrote this entire story and finished it._

**SB/Kierra: Hi there! Here's our revised story, so we hope you like it.**

_Annie: If you have found me on FFN (under the same name) then you will recognize this story. I thought this one up on my way to church a week before Halloween, while I had been in college back in the fall of 2004. And just so you know this chapter takes place in the Silver Millennium before Queen Beryl attacked the Moon Kingdom. OK? Enjoy!_

* * *

It was a warm, beautiful day in the silver millennium, as a young girl about 16 years old, with long brown hair that fell to her knees, she had sparkling blue eyes. She wore a light blue dress and matching gloves, she also wore royal blue boots, instead of light blue heels because she sat on her pure white horse. The horse walked along a trail in a meadow filled with flowers and the stopped at a rock in the middle of the meadow and the girl got off her horse.

"It's lovely out here, isn't Starlight?" The girl said to the horse, who just gave a soft nicker in response and the girl smiled.

The girl sat down on the rock and stared up at the sky and Starlight, the horse, started to munch on the grass.

* * *

Elsewhere a lovely lady in a silver colored dress walked outside the palace and into the garden and over to a blonde haired girl also about 16 years old with blue eyes, who was picking flowers.

"Serenity?" the lady asked.

The girl named Serenity looked up at the lady who looked just like her, except that the lady's hair was silver instead of blonde.

"Yes, mother?" Serenity asked.

"Do you know were Star is?" she asked her daughter.

"No, mother I don't, but I did see her heading toward the stables. I think she took Starlight out to the meadows." Serenity answered.

"Thank you, my dear. If you she her when she returns tell her that I wish to speak to her." Said Serenity's mother.

"Yes, mother. I will." Said Serenity as her mother left.

* * *

M eanwhile, the young girl got back on Starlight and rode her back to the barn and then walk over to the garden were Serenity was still picking flowers.

"Hey, Sern." She said as she approached her. Star hadn't been able to pronounce Serenity correctly when they were little so she had called her Sern for short and Serenity had sometimes called her Starry instead of Star.

"Oh hi, Star. Mother was looking for you; she was to talk to you about something." Said Serenity as she looked up to see Star standing in front of her.

"Really?" Star asked.

"Yep. What do you think, pretty, no?" asked Serenity, looking back at Star with a flower tiara in her hair that was made up of white tulips and Daisies.

"Yes, it's pretty Sern." Said Star as she sat down next to her.

"Here, I made one for you as well." Serenity said holding out another one that was made up of yellow tulips and Daisies.

"Thanks, Sern." Said Star as she took the tiara and put in her hair before they both got up and went inside the palace where they lived.

Star had not always lived in the palace like her best friend Serenity, who was a princess. Star had been born as an ordinary person and it wasn't until she was three when her real mother had died after brining her to the palace. Serenity's mother was the Queen and was her mother best friend so she was a second mother to Star and Serenity was like a sister to her. There were only a few people that knew the truth about Star and everyone else thought that she was Queen Serenity's second daughter and that she was a princess as well and that was the way Star wanted it to be kept.

"You wanted to see me, my...Mother?" said Star; she had always called Queen Serenity _'My Lady'_ but Queen Serenity wanted her to call her _mother_ instead. Star would some times forget that but would catch herself on 'my' but if she didn't she would say ' _I mean Mother.'_

"Meet me out on the flower balcony." Serenity whispered to Star before she left as Star nodded.

"Yes, I did. Come here, my dear." Said Queen Serenity as Star walked over to her.

"I wanted to give you something." Queen Serenity stated as she walked toward the back of the room with Star next to her.

"What do you want to give me, mother?" Star asked.

"Take a look." She said a she pointed to a crystal that was in the shape of a star.

"Oh wow! It's beautiful." Said Star.

"This is the Starlight Crystal, and it belongs to you." She said.

"Why, Mother?" asked Star.

"Your mother had it hidden away and a month before she died she gave it to me to hold on to and give it to you when you were old enough." Said the queen.

"Oh." Said Star as she took it. "But, mother? How am I to carry it around with me?"

And soon it disappeared "Where did it go?" Star asked as Queen Serenity took her hand and showed her a ring that wasn't there before.

"The crystal transformed into this ring so now you can carry it around with you." The queen said.

"Oh." Said Star before she left to find Serenity out on the flower balcony; it was just a balcony but they called it the flower balcony because it over looked the garden.

"Hey Star. What did mother want to talk to you about?" Serenity asked.

"She wanted to give me the Starlight crystal. She said that my real mother had it hidden away in the house and she gave to her a month before she died so that she could give to me when I became of age." Star told Serenity.

"Oh, that's cool. But how are you going to carry it around?" she asked.

"It transformed into this ring, and I can have with me where ever I go."

"That's really neat. Darien is coming later tonight and he's bringing Jack with him."

"Really? I would love to see him again."

"Let's go get ready for dinner now because they aren't coming until dinner is over."

"Ok."

They went off to their rooms to get ready for dinner and they talked about other things to kill time and soon enough it was time for dinner and an hour later after dinner, the girls were on the flower balcony again.

"Hey Sern?" said Star after a minute of silence.

"Yes?" said Serenity.

"I have this weird feeling that everyone is going to die, including us, mother, Darien, and Jack." Said Star.

"Really? You know I don't like it when you say that that way, Star." Said Serenity.

"I'm sorry Sern but it true, and you know I can't help it." Said Star.

"Hello, there; may we whisk you lovely ladies away for awhile?" Said a male voice.

"Hi, Jack. Hello Darien." Said Star and Serenity at the same time.

"Yes, you boys may whisk us away." Said Serenity as they walked up to the two males that had walked up to them, and the four of them left the palace for a while before returning and going to bed.

The weeks went by and soon enough Stars' feeling of death came true when Queen Beryl attacked the Moon Kingdom and killed everyone and Queen Serenity used the silver crystal to banish them from the ruined kingdom and she died soon after that and the silver millennium came to an end.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: That wasn't any different from the older version.**

_Annie: I know that but the changes won't come until later in the story when the other bird warriors start showing up. The next chapter will be modern day Tokyo._

**SB/Kierra: Oh...**

Kai: That sucked.

**SB/Kierra: Why are you here? You're not even in this one!**

Kai: So. I wanted to see how bad this one is.

_Annie: It's only the first chapter, Kai (and for those who don't know who Kai is, he's a character from beyblade.)  
_

**SB/Kierra: Any way. Review and tell us if you like it better than the old version.**

Annie & Kai: Bye!

**SB/Kierra:** **Cya!**


	2. A New Enemy?

**SB/Kierra: Hi and we're back and with a new chapter of the revised story!**

Kai: Oh joy.

**SB/Kierra: What are you still doing here?**

Kai: I told you I wanted to see how bad this came out, meaning I'm going to be here until the end of this fic.

**SB/Kierra: Fine.**

_Annie: I'm going to be in this story!_

**SB/Kierra: Why are you putting yourself into the story?**

_Annie: Because I can, and remember I wrote this so I can be in it, and I'm going to be known as Becky in the fic._

**SB/Kierra: Oh.**

Kai: Have fun.

 _Annie:_ *whispers to the readers* _Just so you know I'm going to be a sailor scout and I'm also going to be a witch too._ *stops whispering* _There's going to be some new characters and two of them are named Heidi and Toni, and I'm definitely going to have fun! ^_^_

**SB/Kierra: Ok whatever. ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

It was a warm beautiful day, the sun was shining brightly, and the sky was clear not a cloud in sight, the wind was blowing gently, making the grass sway slightly, and the leave to rustle, around a beautiful young girl sitting in a tree.

She has long brown hair that fell to her knees, that was swaying in the wind, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail that was braided four times, _(She braided the three sections and then braided it again into one braid.)_ she has blue eyes that sparkle in the sunlight, she wore a white short-sleeved tee-shirt that said "Friends. Horses. It's a good life." With a picture of three people and four horses, faded blue jeans with a rip in the left knee, and white 'new balance' sneakers.

As time past by eight people gathered under the tree in a circle.

"Hey where's Serena?" asked a girl with short blue hair and blue eyes. She wore a white shirt, a blue sailor collar with two white stripes, and a blue skirt, and black sandals with socks.

"I don't know, come to think of it Becky is not here as well." said a girl with long brown hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail, which was secured with green hair ties, and green eyes, she wore a similar outfit to the first person that spoke but her's was brown instead of blue

"HEY GUYS! SORRY I'M LATE! I was talking to Molly and lost track of time." Said a young girl with long blonde hair that was pulled back into pigtails and she was sometimes called "meatball head." Because of her hairstyle. The newcomer wore the same outfit as the girl who spoke first and in the same color.

"You should have gotten here sooner, Meatball head!" yelled a girl with long black hair, red eyes, she wore a similar outfit to Serena's but it was gray and dark red in color.

Soon the two of them got into a tongue fight, as the others just watched, having seen this a thousand times before.

"Will the two of you ever stop bickering and grow up for once?" asked the girl in the tree starling everyone below.

"How long have you been up there, Becky?" asked the blue-haired girl.

"Three hours, besides Heidi wanted to talk with me again." Becky replied.

"Oh." Said all the girls that sat below.

**Becky's POV...**

I've always watched the two of them fight like that, I sometimes find it amusing though it can, and has, gotten on my nerves at times.

I look down at my circle of friends and think of each one, they aren't ordinary girls and neither am I for that matter, these girls have powers and that's because they are the sailor scouts.

The one that was late is my best friend, Serena, I have known her for a long time; ever since my godfather and I moved here to Japan, she was my first friend that I made since the move; she is Sailor Moon and the Moon Princess, she also has a black cat that has a crescent moon on her forehead, and her name is Luna, the girl next to her, the one who talked to me, is Amy and she is Sailor Mercury and she is the smartest of all of us. The one next to Amy is Rei and she is the one who fought with Serena and she is Sailor Mars, and next to her is Lita and she is the second tallest and strongest, when it comes to street fighting, of the scouts, she is Jupiter. The other blonde haired girl with the red ribbon in her hair is named Mina and she is Sailor Venus and she has a white cat and his name is Airtimes, and he looks like Luna, but only white. The five of them are known as the inner sailor scouts.

The other four girls are known as the outer sailor scouts, and the girl next to Mina, that has very short blonde hair and blue eyes, and that looks like a guy some times, her name is Amaira and is Sailor Uranus. Amaira is the strongest, fastest, and the tallest scout and next to her is her cousin, Michelle who has shoulder length aqua colored hair and has blue eyes. Michelle is Sailor Neptune and she loves to paint and play the violin. The girl next to her is Trista, who has long dark green hair that falls to her thighs, and she has red eyes. She is Sailor Pluto and she is the wisest and oldest scout and is known as the scout of time. Last but not least is Hotaru, she has dark purple hair that is almost black, and has purple eyes. She is Sailor Saturn and she is also known as the deadliest sailor scout and she is the second youngest and smallest scout. The smallest and youngest scout is not here, because she is from the future and her name is Rini, she is Serena and Darien, Serena's boyfriend,'s future daughter. She has pink hair in a similar style as Serena's, she has reddish pink eyes, and she is Sailor Mini Moon. Rini also has a cat named Dania. Dania is a grey kitten and she is Luna and Artemis's future daughter as well.

I, on the other hand, am not a sailor scout, but I too have powers, for you see, I'm a witch, a half witch to be excite. I help them when I can and they knew that their secret is safe with me and vise versa. _(Her secret is that she's a witch and only she and the scouts know that.)_

**Normal POV...**

The girls talked for a few more hours before they left to do their own things but Becky stayed in the tree a little longer.

"I wish I was a sailor scout." Said Becky aloud.

"Why? Don't you love being a witch, Beka?" asked a voice from the ground.

"Oh but I do love being a witch, Toni. I just want to help them out more than I am now." Said Becky.

"Oh, I see." Said Toni.

"Hey wait a minute! What are you doing here, Toni? I thought you would be in Halloween Town?" asked Becky as she looked down at Toni.

"Took you long enough to realize that I'm here." Said Toni annoyed. Toni wore a blue tank top and black jeans and boots, she as red hair that was pulled back into a french braid and has green eyes.

"Sorry." Said Becky while jumping out of the tree.

"That's ok. Anyway, I came to see how you and the girls are doing and to warn you." Said Toni.

"We're good, and warn me about what?" asked Becky.

"Well, you know how Madam X is with her foresight. Well it turns out that the girls are going to fight this villain that is very strong and they will get help from a new scout, she also thinks that there will be three other new scouts, but she doesn't know who they are yet and she said that you had a past life in the moon kingdom and that will be revealed to you and the others." Toni replied.

"Oh okay. I tell them about that tomorrow." Said Becky as she and Toni talked.

* * *

"It is time for me to attack the scouts and kill them so I can take over the universe MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed an evil monster that was the villain.

* * *

"I know I felt something out here..." said Amaira had on a white buttoned shirt and blue jeans, she had black boots; who was out in the woods looking for something because she felt an evil presence out there somewhere, and she didn't know that he was going to show up right there.

"I have a bad feeling that he's going to appear right here, somewhere." Said Amaira and as soon as she said that he appeared.

"Aha a sailor scout is already here waiting for me to kill her, but I think I'll have some fun with you." Said the villain as Amaira spun around to face him and before she could transform, he attacked her and she screamed.

Rei, Becky, Trista, and Michelle heard Amaira scream and knew right away that something was wrong and they, including everyone else, got together.

"Something's not right. Amaira felt that something bad was going to happen but she didn't know what." Said Michelle she wore a blue-green short sleeved tee-shirt and black skirt and sandals.

"Oh boy. I should have known this is what Madam X meant." Said Becky aloud mostly to herself.

"What do you mean by that, Becky?" asked Mina.

"Well Madam X knew that you guys were going to have to fight a new villain and a new scout would appear to help and she didn't say **when** it was going to happen. I was going to tell you girls tomorrow... but it seems that the villain wasn't going to wait until then to attack." Becky explained with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well then, let's going find Amaira and get rid of this villain." Said Lita.

"Yeah." The others agreed.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: Well I hoped you liked it.**

_Annie: Tell me. How did I do?_

**SB/Kierra: That was ok.**

Kai: You did fine for you're first time at being in a story.

_Annie: *Blushes and beams at what Kai said to her.*_

**SB/Kierra: Well you readers know what to do. Review, please.**

Annie & Kai: Bye!

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	3. A New Scout Arrives

**SB/Kierra: Hello there!**

_Annie: We're back and with a new chapter for you._

Kai: What's in store for the readers today?

_Annie: Well let's see...the scouts fight the monster and I will use my powers as a witch for the first time and the new scout makes her first appearance._

**SB/Kierra: Is that it?**

_Annie: Oh yes and my past life will be revealed as well._

Kai: Good luck Annie.

_Annie: Thanks Kai. We don't own anything except our OC's._

**SB/Kierra: Ok, let's get on with the show!**

* * *

They transformed and then went to the woods were Amaira and the monster was. When they got there they saw Amaira, still like herself, laying on the ground and the monster readying an attack that was aimed at her.

"MOTION FREEZE!" yelled Becky as she held her right hand out to the monster, stopping him in his tracks. _(Kai: I believe that is one of her attacks that she mentioned that she will be using.)_

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" yelled the monster.

"I just stopped you from moving." Said Becky as she walks up to Amaira to see if she was alright.

' _Good, she's just unconscious, and nothing more.'_ Becky thought.

She looked up to the others and smiled and gave them the okay sign with her hand and that's when a flash of light appeared out of nowhere.

"What was that?!" yelled Saturn as the light started to fade away and when it was gone they saw Becky lying off towards the edge of the clearing.

"I don't know." Said Mars.

"NOW IT'S TIME FOR YOU ALL TO DIE! MWAHAHAHAHA!" Yelled the monster as Becky started to come to.

"Oh, my head." Becky groaned as she pushed herself on to her elbows and looked over to her friends.

' _That must have been what happened to Amaira to knock her unconscious like that. Oh no! He's going after the others! I have to help them._ ' Becky thought as she got shakily to her feet.

"MOTION FREEZE!" yelled Becky again but the monster didn't stop this time.

"DOBLE MOTION FREEZE!" She yelled again and he stopped.

"Thanks, Becky!" Sailor Moon called out to her but the monster broke free and attacked them again.

They fought the monster but he was just too powerful for them.

' _I wish I could help them out more but how? Hey, what's that?'_ Becky thought as she spotted a light blue colored light in front of her and it just kept getting bigger and bigger until it surrounded her.

" _Don't be afraid I won't hurt you."_ Came a voice.

'Who are you? And why do you sound like me?' Becky asked the voice.

" _Simple, I am you. Your past self, Princess Star to be excite."_ She said as she appeared _(She is warring the same outfit as she is in the prelude.)_

'Ok, so I was a princess in my past life, which was the sliver millennium, right?' Becky asked Princess Star.

" _Yes. And you are just like, Sern."_ Said Star.

'Who's Sern? And what do you mean?' Becky asked.

" _Serenity of course and you are a sailor scout just like her."_ Said Star.

'Oh I see but I still do get this whole being a scout thing.' Said Becky with a small shake of her head.

" _You know that Serenity is now a sailor scout even if she is a princess right?"_ Star asked.

'Yeah.' Said Becky.

" _Well you are a princess and you are Sailor Star Bird. A sailor scout."_ said Star.

'Wow! I'm a sailor scout just like the others!?' said Becky, finally understanding what Princess Star was saying.

" _Yes."_ Said Star as the light grew brighter and Becky transformed into Sailor Star Bird.

Becky's clothes disappeared and a white sleeve-less leotard with a golden yellow band around the top appeared, light blue knee-high boots that laced up with a golden yellow band around the top appeared on her legs. Short white gloves _(much like the ones that Sailor Neptune and Uranus wore in season 3 when they first appeared)_ that had three light blue bands around the top appeared in a flash of blue on her arms and then a two-tone blue mini skirt, the upper blue was dark than the bottom one appeared around her waist that had a yellow ribbon and a purple ribbon, which was below the yellow ribbon, above the skirt and there was a pink ribbon was in tied into a long ribbon tied into a bow in the back. She had a blue choker with a yellow star around her neck and another yellow star in the middle of her forehead. She also had a silver bracelet with a blue gem in it that had a yellow star in the middle of the gem on her left wrist and she had a pair of wings on her back to complete the outfit.

As the light disappeared the scouts, including Amaira who finally came around, to see a light around something staring to disappear. And when it did there stood a new sailor scout that no one has ever seen before, who was looking herself over, like it was the first time she transformed.

"Who are you?!" the monster demanded.

"I'm uh... I'm Sailor Star Bird and in the name of Bird warriors I shall punish you!" said Sailor Star Bird.

" _Sailor Star Bird? I never heard of a bird warrior before, but I hope she can help us to get rid of this monster."_ Sailor Moon thought as the monster attacked Sailor Star Bird.

"Well now Sailor Star Bird, you will die with the rest!" yelled the monster.

"Oh...Kay... What do I do now? I have no idea how to fight this monster!" said Star Bird realizing that she didn't know what to do.

' _You have wings, so use them and fly.'_ Came Princess Star's voice in Star Bird's head and she jumped into the air, just in time to avoid the attack.

"Oh, right. I forgot I had wings." Said Star Bird while sweat dropping at her stupidity.

"COME BACK HERE!" yelled the monster at her.

'Hey Star, what am I to do now? I don't have a weapon or an attack, do I?' Star Bird asked Princess Star, in her mind.

' _You have a sword in your bracelet, just flick your wrist and it will appear.'_ Said Star.

'Ok.' Thought Star Bird as she did as told and her sword appeared in a flash of blue stars.

"Oh wow." Said Star Bird as an attack came to her mind and she decided to try it.

"STAR BIRD STRIKE ATTACK!" yelled Star Bird as she dove at the monster, but he just barely dogged it.

"You've won this round Sailor Scouts, but you have not won the war. I will be back to kill you!" the monster yelled before he vanished.

The scouts de-transformed except for Sailor Star Bird, who transformed into Princess Star.

"Who are you?" asked Serena.

"I am Princess Star." Said Star.

"But didn't you die with everyone else during the attack on the moon kingdom?" asked Amaira who walked over to stand next to Michelle.

"Yes, Sailor Uranus, I did. But I have something to show you." Said Star.

"Really, what is it then?" asked Mina.

Then in a flash of light, they stood in the moon kingdom before it fell and they saw two little girls no older than 6 were playing in the garden.

"Hey that me, but who is the girl I'm playing with?" asked Serena as she pointed.

"She looks like Becky, I mean the hair, the eyes, everything." Said Michelle.

"Princess Serenity! Princess Star! You girls better come inside now! We have the party to get ready for!" a servant called out to the two girls, who stood in the doorway.

"OK!" they called back in unison.

"Hey Sern, do you think Prince Darien, and Jack, will be there?" Star asked Serenity as they made their way to the palace.

"I think so, I heard, mother, saying that they were welcomed to come. I hope they do, and then we come to have some fun." Said Serenity as another flash of light appeared and they were back in the woods again.

"You were right Neptune, that girl you saw with Serenity was me, you see I am Becky's past self." Said Star with a smile.

"Oh." They said.

"Hey, where's Becky?" asked Amaira noticing that she wasn't there.

"I don't know, she was here before a light blue colored light appeared by the edge of the clearing." Said Trista, who wore a yellow shirt and black skirt and high heel shoes, pointing toward the spot where Amaira had been standing when the new scout appeared, and as soon as she said that the light blue colored light appeared again and it blinded everyone and when it was gone Becky stood where Princess Star had been before. Becky decided that everyone should be home instead of in the woods since it was getting late. So Becky snapped her right fingers and everyone was teleported back home, except for herself.

"I should have waited until they were able to see clearly again before I sent them home. Oh well, but I do know that sooner or later they will find out that I am Sailor Star Bird." Said Becky yawning as she said the last part because she was tried and before she teleported herself home as well.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: Hope you enjoyed it!**

Kai: I know I enjoyed it and I want to know more.

**SB/Kierra: Me too, Kai. Me too. Hey, where's Annie?**

Kai: I don't know. *Looks around and finds her asleep on a couch.* There she is, asleep on the couch.

**SB/Kierra: Must be tired out from everything that she did in the fic.**

Kai: Yeah must be.

**SB/Kierra: Well anyway besides the fact that Annie's asleep, please review.**

Kai: Bye!

**SB/Kierra:** **Cya!**

_Annie:_ _Bye-bye_ _._ *Says sleepily without opening her eyes and waves goodbye with one hand, surprising Kai and SB in the process.*


	4. Infomation and a new friend

**SB/Kierra: Ok. We're back and with a new chapter!**

Kai: So what is going to happen in this chapter?

_Annie: Well...The girls try to figure out who the new sailor scout was and what side she's on, and I will be introducing a new OC, but she won't appear until later on though. And I think that's it._

Kai: Oh alright.

**SB/Kierra: We don't own anything so enjoy the fic!**

* * *

The following morning the sailor scouts awoke to find themselves in their own beds and they realized that Becky must have been somewhere nearby and teleported them home after Princess Star left.

They all met at the park, where they had been yesterday before the monster appeared, to talk about what happened and the new scout that appeared and help them.

"I wonder who this new scout is?" said Serena.

"I agree, and where did Becky disappear to anyway?" Asked Amaira.

"I'm not sure but since we found ourselves in our beds then she must have been close by." Said Trista.

"The more I think about it, the more similarities I find between them." Said Michelle.

"Between who?" asked Mina.

"The new scout and Becky. This Sailor Star Bird's eye and hair color are the same as Becky's" she replied.

"You're right; they are the same, now that I think about it." Said Amy.

"Is it possible that Becky is a sailor scout too?" suggested Hatruo, she wore a light purple tee-shirt and black jeans and sneakers.

"Maybe..." Said Lita.

"I think we should wait until she appears again and we could ask her." Said Rei as the others agreed.

"Let's go find Becky and see if she knows anything about the new scout and where she disappeared too." Said Serena.

"Ok." the others said in unison.

* * *

While they were talking in the park, Becky was online talking to an old friend from America, before she moved to Japan when she was four years old.

_MysticStallion 3 (Becky)-hey daisy girl! how r u?_

_**Daisygem9-i'm fine. how bout u?** _

_M-fine, but i have something 2 tell u._

_**D-ok. What is it? do u want me 2 not tell n-e-1 else about it?** _

_M-yes please do. here it is. u know how i'm a witch and all, right?_

_**D-yeah.** _

_M-u remember me telling u bout the sailor scouts?_

_**D-yes. i do.** _

_M-well i just so happens that i'm a scout as well! i'm known as "Sailor Star Bird" & i lived during the moon kingdom & i was a princess!_

_**D-wow! that's so cool! hey, could u draw a picture of u r self and send it 2 me?** _

_M-i will try 2._

Just then Becky heard the doorbell to her house, which is next to Serena's.

_M-opps. i hear the doorbell. i will be right back._

_**D-k.** _

The others waited for Becky to answer the door.

"Hey, guys! Come on in, what do you want to talk about?" asked Becky with a smile as she answered the door.

"About yesterday." Said Mina.

"Okay. Can you wait for a minute? I have to finish something." Becky told them as they agreed; she then went to tell her other friend, who was online.

_M-i got 2 go. my friends (the sailor scouts) want 2 talk 2 me bout yesterday._

_**D-okay. i have 2 go myself, bye.** _

_M-bye._

_**Daisygem9 signed off.** _

_MysticStallion 3 is away._

"Sorry about that. I was talking to an old friend online." Said Becky as she rejoined the other in the living room, smiling.

"That's ok." Said Serena as Becky sat down in a chair.

"Where did you disappear to after the light faded away?" Rei asked her.

' _Oh boy, I should have known that they would ask me about that.'_ Becky thought to herself before replying "Well after I came to I tried to stop the monster."

"I remember that." Said Michelle.

"Yes well, anyway, when the light appeared I hid in one of the trees nearby to figure out what I could do to stop the monster so you guys could destroy him when the new scout appeared." Becky continued.

"Oh." They said.

"I know it seems weird that this Sailor Star Bird and I look a lot alike." She told them.

"So you were in the trees the whole time?" asked Lita.

"Yes. And after Princess Star left I sent you guys back home." Said Becky.

"We figure that one out this morning when we all woke up." Said Amaira as Becky nodded her head and then the others decided to leave.

* * *

After they left, Becky went back to her computer, which was down in the family room, and found her friend, Dasiygem9, was online again.

_MysticStallion 3 returned from away._

_M-hey again._

_**D-hi! i've been wondering what they wanted 2 talk 2 u about.** _

_M-they wondered where i disappeared 2 after the new scout showed up._

_**D-really? what did u tell them?** _

_M-i said that after i came 2 i went and hid myself up in a tree so i was out of the way and they said okay._

_**D-so they bought the lie?** _

_M-yes basically, and i also told them that i sent them back home after Princess Star disappeared._

_**D-r u 'Princess Star'?** _

_M-yes...oops i guess i forgot 2 tell u that._

_**D-yes you forgot but i don't mind.** _

_M-i don't like 2 lie 2 them like this..._

_**D-don't worry bout it.** _

_M-thanks Lynnette._

_**D-no prob.** _

_**D-u know what?** _

_M-what?_

_**D-i'm moving!** _

_M3-really? Where?_

_**D9-i'm not sure yet.** _

_M-let me know when u find out, k?_

_**D-ok. i have 2 go. Talk 2 u later.** _

_M-k bye._

_**D-bye.** _

_**Daisygem9 signed off.** _

_MysticStallion 3 singed off._

"I wonder where Lynnette is moving to, and how will the others react when I tell them that I'm Sailor Star Bird...if I tell them...whenever that will be." Becky said as she left the family room and went upstairs to her room to try and draw a picture of herself, as a sailor scout and as a princess, for her friend Lynnette.

* * *

With the others, who were in the park again talking about what Becky had told them and they decided to just let it go and wait until the monster showed up again and ask the new scout their questions. Whenever that would be.

But they had to wait two weeks before that would happen.

* * *

"Dangit! Those scouts got lucky when that Star Bird showed up." The monster said fuming, he was really mad that Sailor Star Bird almost killed him.

"I know what to do! It will help me if I get rid of that new sailor first, then I could get the others one by one. It will take me longer to do it but if it works then I don't care." The monster said before he laughed out loud.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: Ooooh...I wonder how will the scouts fair against that?**

Kai: I don't know but how will the scouts react to the fact when they find out who the new scout is?

_Annie: They will be shocked! That's for sure!_

**SB/Kierra: Who is Lynette, Annie?**

_Annie: You should know Kierra, she was my college roommate when I was at S.U.N.Y. Cobleskill._

**SB/Kierra: Oh I remember her now.**

Kai: That was an inserting chapter, Annie.

_Annie: Thanks, Kai. Review, please!_

**SB/Kierra:** **Cya!**

Annie & Kai: Bye!


	5. Another Fight

**SB/Kierra: We're back! And with a new chapter!**

Kai: I wonder what's going to happen in the one...

**SB/Kierra: I don't know Kai...hey where's Annie?**

Kai: I don't know. *look around and sees her talking to someone he doesn't know.* There she is talking to someone.

**SB/Kierra: I think that might be her roommate, the new character she mentioned before in the last chapter.**

Kai: True. And here she comes.

_Annie: *walks up to them* Hey guys._

**SB/Kierra: Who was that, Annie? *points back at the other girl who is still standing there off stage.* and what's wrong? You look like you're asleep on your feet.**

_Annie: My new OC for this fic. She won't appear until the next chapter or so...I'm not sure exactly when but soon...I've got a busy day ahead, and I'm still a little tired._

Kai: So why don't you take a nap then and what's going to happen today?

_Annie: Well I would if I could take a nap, Kai, but I can't right now because of the fic and all but when its done then I have to go to work and I've got a horse show later then I'll be hanging out with my friend...the monster will appear again and try to get rid of Star Bird first before trying to get rid of the others and I'll be having another IM conversation will my new OC, and I think that's it for the story anyway._

**SB/Kierra: Okay...ENJOY!**

_Annie: We don't own any thing...*yawns*_

* * *

Two weeks flew by quickly for the sailor scouts and the monster appeared again and he was looking for the new sailor scout, Sailor Star Bird. The monster was disappointed when only the sailor scouts appeared and there was no sign of Sailor Star Bird anywhere.

' _DRAT! I don't want these scouts yet! I want that new scout..._ _mmmm... maybe she'll appear if the other scouts are in trouble and need her help...'_ the monster thought to himself as he started to fight the scouts, hoping against hope that Star Bird will show if the others are in trouble.

' _He seems to be waiting for something... I wonder where that new scout Sailor Star Bird is... Wait a minute! That's it! He's waiting for Star Bird to show up so he could get rid of her before he gets rid of us!'_ Michelle thought to herself as she realized what he was up to.

"Hey, guys! I think I know what he's up to!" Neptune said aloud.

"Really? What is it, Neptune?" asked Mars wondering what she had thought of.

"The way he's attacking us, the more I think about it the more certain I feel that he wants to us to get hurt so Star Bird would show up and he'll try and get rid of her before he gets rid of us." Neptune explained to the others.

"NO WAY!" Exclaimed Jupiter as Neptune nodded her head.

"We can't let that happen!" said Uranus.

"There's just one thing, I don't like about it." Becky said from the tree branch that she was sitting on at the edge of the clearing.

"And what is that?" Pluto asked looking back at her.

"You'll get hurt and she'll have to come and help you anyway...even if you try to stop it from happening." Becky replied.

"You're right Becky. We can't avoid it from happening." Said Venus "but there is one thing we can do."

"Oh, and what is that." Becky asked as she titled her head to one side and as the scouts looked at Venus.

"We can tell her what he's up to when she shows up." She replied as the others agreed.

' _But they don't know that she already knows what he's up to... because_ _ **I**_ _am Sailor Star Bird.'_ Becky thought as she watched the other scouts fight the monster.

* * *

After three hours the scouts need some help and Becky left her spot in the tree and ran farther into the woods before she stopped.

"STAR BIRD POWER!" Becky exclaimed throwing her hand up into the air.

Becky's cloths melted away and a light blue with a touch of yellow light appeared from her back and wrapped its self around her entire body and when the light exploded in a burst of stars, there Becky stood no longer herself but as Sailor Star Bird. She had her left hand on her hip and her right hand in front of her face, her pinky finger and her pointer finger where out and the other were closed and her legs were spread out a little. _(Think of the way Sailor Moon is standing at the end of her transformation and her hand is in the way you say 'I love you' with just one hand but her thumb isn't out it's with the middle and ring fingers.)_

"I still can't believe that I'm a sailor scout..." Star Bird said as she looked at herself again before she jumped into the air and flew back towards the others.

"We need help." Sailor Mercury said.

"Yes...let's just hope Star Bird comes to help." Saturn said as the others agreed.

"HEY BUCKET HEAD!" Came a voice from the sky as every one looked up to find the source of the voice.

They soon saw Sailor Star Bird hovering in the air above them; sword drawn and at her side in her left hand and her right hand on her hip, glaring at the monster, who smirked at her.

"STAR BIRD!" the scouts yelled together as the monster attacked her and she dogged him with ease.

The monster kept attacking her and she dogged him each time and she was laughing the whole time as he tried to hurt her and he was starting to get mad because she won't stay still long enough for him to hit her.

"THAT'S IT I'VE HAD IT!" the monster bellowed at her.

"Awwww, what's wrong? You mad that I won't stay still long enough for you to hit me? Okay. I'll stay put for you." Star Bird said with a small smile on her face.

"WHAT?!" everyone, including the monster, yelled surprised.

"You heard me. I'll stay put so you can hit me." She repeated as the monster smirked and readied an attack and launched it at her.

The attack headed right at her and she stayed put and her smile grew wider and just before it hit her she vanished in a burst of light everyone thought that the attack had hit her and she was gone but something made Neptune look behind her and into the woods.

"Neptune? What are you looking at?" Uranus asked her when she noticed that she was looking towards the woods.

"I don't think she was hit by that attack...I think she avoided it by disappearing in that burst of light just seconds before the attack hit her." Neptune said as she stood up and the others looked at her, including the monster, before they heard someone laughing in the distance, some where in the woods to be excite.

"Did you really think that I would really be that stupid as to let you hit me without moving?" came Star Bird's voice as she appeared standing on a branch, the same one that she sat on before she transformed.

"Star Bird!" the scouts exclaimed.

"That's my name." she said with a smirk before she jumped into the air again and held her sword up above her head.

"Why you..." the monster said angrily, he was steaming mad that she had dodged his attack at such a close range.

"STAR BIRD STRIKE ATTACK!" Star Bird yelled as she dove at the monster and he dodged again it but just barley.

"I'LL BE BACK!" he yelled before he disappeared.

And before anyone could say and thing, Star Bird disappeared in another burst of light.

"Hey, where did Sailor Star Bird go?" Sailor Moon asked when she looked around and only saw nine scouts, including herself.

"Hey you're right she did vanish." Said Venus.

"She just might be shy; besides this was her second fight." Becky said as she appeared behind Neptune.

"Where did you disappear to? Star Bird had stood on the branch you were sitting on before." Uranus asked Becky.

"Oh, I just climbed up higher into the tree so the monster wouldn't see me and I wouldn't get hurt." Becky answered Uranus's question avoiding looking her in eyes as she and the other scouts de-transformed back into their normal selves.

"I think you might be right about Star Bird being shy. We should give her some time to get used to us and to fighting." Trista said as everyone agreed, as Becky snapped her fingers and everyone disappeared.

* * *

Back at home Becky walked into the family room of her house and found that her friend DaisyGem9 was online.

_MysticStallion 3 returned from away._

_M-hey. How r u?_

_**D-good. U?** _

_M-ok I guess._

_**D-u guess? What's the matter?** _

_M-i still don't like 2 lie 2 them...i appeared as a scout again & i have 2 disappear b4 they could ask me n-e thing._

_**D-oh i c. Ur feeling guilty bout it?** _

_M-yes..._

_**D-don't b. i've got something 2 tell u.** _

_M-really? What is it?_

_**D-yep. i'm goin neighbor!** _

_**D-hello?** _

_**D-r u still there?** _

_M-u r kidding, right?_

_**D-NO! Would i ever joke bout something like this!?** _

_M-no...sorry u just surprised me is all._

_**D-that's ok.** _

_M-so when will u b moving down here?_

_**D-in a couple of weeks.** _

_M-k._

_**D-u should tell the others in a couple of weeks that u r 'sailor star bird.'** _

_M-do u really think so?_

_**D-yes. U know what? i had this dream where i was moving in 2 my new house and u were fighting a monster and u used u r witch powers and surprised the others and after the monster left u told them who u were. There were 3 other scouts with wings and they were glowing different colors, 1 was red, the second was green, and the third was orange.** _

_M-really?_

_**D-yes.** _

_M-ok i'll tell them._

_**D-that's good. I won't b on while i'm getting ready 2 move.** _

_M-k. Thanks 4 the heads up._

_**D-no prob.** _

_M-i got 2 go. Bye._

_**D-bye.** _

_MysticStallion 3 signed off._

_**DaisyGem9 is away.** _

Becky got off the computer and went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

' _I hope Lynnette is right about that...that I will reveal myself to the others...all this lying is starting to get on my nerves.'_ Becky thought with a frown as she started to cook.

* * *

The monster was fuming mad that Star Bird had made a fool out of him again.

"Curse that Star Bird! If it wasn't for her I would have already taken over this world." He said as he started to come up with a new plan to get rid of Star Bird.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: Ooooooooo what will they do now?**

Kai: Looks like her friend will appear soon and the question of when Sailor Star Bird is will be reveled.

_Annie: You're right Kai. That will happen soon...maybe in the next chapter...I think.*is a little more awake*_

**SB/Kierra: That was a neat little trick you pulled there Annie.**

_Annie: Thanks *smiles* and it took me awhile to figure out how to make myself transform into Sailor Star Bird...cause the first time was in a flash of light...so I needed to come up with some thing. Now I'm going to get ready for the day... *goes to her room and closes the door.*_

**SB/Kierra:** **Review!**

Kai: Bye!

**SB/Kierra:** **Cya!**


	6. Secret Revealed, Old Friend Arrives

**SB/Kierra: We're back!**

_Annie: Yes and with a new chapter!_

Kai: You seem more awake today, Annie.

_Annie: That nap I took and a good night's rest did the trick._

**SB/Kierra: Well now that you are more awake... what is going to happen now?**

_Annie: Well... I was thinking that its time for some secrets to be revealed._

Kai: You mean you are going to tell the other scouts that you are Sailor Star Bird? And have you're roommate/new OC appear for the first time?

_Annie: Yes Kai that's right!_

**SB/Kierra: Ok! We don't own anything!**

_Annie: Enjoy!_

* * *

A couple of weeks went by and the monster did not show up and the scouts didn't see Sailor Star Bird either.

Becky was walking around the airport, humming a tune while waiting for her friend Lynnette to get there since she had called Becky the day before to tell her that she would be arriving that day.

' _I can't wait to see her! I'm so happy that she's going to be my neighbor and I will have to tell the scouts that I'm Star Bird, a sailor scout sometime soon.'_ Becky thought to herself as she arrived at the gate where Lynnette's plane was at.

Becky looked around as the passengers got off the plane and then she saw her.

"Hey, Lynnette! Over here!" Becky called out to her friend as she looked over in her direction.

"Becky! Hey, it's so good to see you again!" Lynnette said as she gave Becky a hug, who returned it.

Lynnette was wearing a purple scoop neck short-sleeved tee-shirt, black jeans, and boots; she has shoulder-length wavy black hair that's pulled back into a ponytail. She is 5 ft. 2 in. and has hazel colored eyes; although she is shorter than Becky she is older than her by three years since Becky is 18 and Lynnette is 21.

The two of them went to get Lynnette's things before going to her new home that was next to Becky's house.

Meanwhile, in the woods the monster appeared and waited for the scouts to show up, who did and they started to fight him, but they couldn't hit him because he kept moving, and the monster attacked them and they all fell unconscious except for Neptune.

' _Becky we need your help! Where are you?'_ Neptune thought as the monster approached her.

Becky stopped walking as an image appeared in her head telling her that the other scouts were in danger.

"Becky, are you alright?" Lynnette asked her best friend.

"Yes I fine, Lynnette, but the other scouts are not. I have to go; just keep walking in this direction and you'll find your new house Ok?" Becky told her as Lynnette nodded her head.

* * *

Becky soon appeared and just in time.

"MOTION FREEZE!" she yelled and the monster stopped and the others started to come around.

"Thanks, Becky!" said Neptune as she moved away from the monster and closer to Becky.

The monster broke free from her hold and started to attack them again and he aimed an attack right at Becky, who didn't see it until it was right on top of her.

"Becky, look out!" Neptune warned her friend, who looked up with a gasp.

There was a flash of light and when it was gone the attack looked like it had killed her but Neptune wondered if Becky was still alive because Sailor Star Bird had pulled a similar stunt and had lived.

Neptune was right; Becky had survived the attack by teleporting herself away and into the woods where she could transform into Sailor Star Bird.

"STAR BIRD POWER!" Becky exclaimed throwing her hand up into the air.

Becky's clothes melted away and a light blue with a touch of yellow light appeared from her back and wrapped its self around her entire body and when the light exploded in a burst of stars, there Becky stood no longer herself but as Sailor Star Bird. She had her left hand on her hip and her right hand in front of her face, her pinky finger and her pointer finger were out and the others were closed and her legs were spread out a little.

She opened her wings and jumped up into the air before she took off flying back towards the battlefield.

The scouts who had come around in time to see a flash of light disappear were fighting the monster, again, and in need of help, still...when Star Bird showed up.

"HEY SLEAZE BALL!" Star Bird yelled at the monster as everyone looked at her.

"Star Bird!" The scouts exclaimed as the monster launched another attack at her and she dogged it.

"STAY STILL!" he yelled before he turned and raised his sword above his head and ran towards Uranus, who was closer to him.

"URANUS WATCH OUT!" Jupiter yelled out to her, as Star Bird saw what was going to happen and made up her mind and used an attack the scouts knew all too well.

"DOUBLE MOTION FREEZE!" Star Bird yelled as she dove at the monster and he stopped giving her enough time to get rid of him for good.

"STAR BIRD STRIKE ATTACK!" she yelled as the monster started to break free from her hold.

But the monster was not fast enough to move out of the way when the attack hit and he disappeared for good.

The scouts started at Star Bird, shocked by the motion freeze attack that she used.

"How... how did you know that attack?!" Sailor Moon asked shocked.

"Yeah, only Becky knows... that... attack?" Pluto said confused before she came up with the answer. "Unless..."

Star Bird just grinned as she de-transformed back into herself and the scouts gasped.

"You're right Pluto. I am Sailor Star Bird, a sailor scout and I lied to you guys as well." Becky told them.

"What do you mean you lied to us?" Mina asked as they de-transformed as well.

"Well...Remember what I told you, girls, the day after the monster first appeared? When I said that I had hidden myself up in a tree so I was out of the way. That was my first lie. I had actually transformed into Sailor Star Bird the first time and then the second time I lied I told you girls that I move up higher in the tree that I was in so the monster wouldn't find me. I really ran deeper into the woods to transform again to help you guys." Becky confessed to them. "I'm sorry I lied to you guys...I really didn't want to...I guess I was just nervous to find out how you would react when I was ready to tell you guys." Becky explained to the others.

"That's ok Becky. We're not mad at you that you lied to us...it's understandable." Serena said.

"Thank you guys...oh I better get going!" Becky exclaimed when she remembered that she was going to help Lynnette unpack her stuff.

"Go where?" Raye asked her.

"I'll tell you girls tomorrow I promise." She said as she snapped her fingers and everyone was teleported back home.

* * *

"Where is she?" Lynnette said while looking for her friend to help her unpack her things in her new house.

"Where is who?" Becky asked as she appeared right behind her making Lynnette jump.

"Don't do that! What happened? Tell me everything." Lynnette said referring to the fight.

"Okay." Becky replied as they got to work.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: Well there you have it.**

_Annie: I relived myself to the other scouts! And Lynnette has finally appeared!_

Lynnette: But not to the other sailor scouts yet.

_Annie: True...but you will in the next chapter and I'm going to add some new characters too!_

Kai: Like who?

_Annie: I'm not going to tell anyone! You'll have to wait until I update again!_

**SB/Kierra:** **Review!**

Lynnette & Kai: Bye-Bye!

_Annie: Bye!_ _!_

**SB/Kierra:** **Cya!**


	7. New Friends and a New Enemy?

**SB/Kierra: We're back and with a new chapter!**

Kai: What is going to happen today?

 **SB/Kierra: I don't know, Kai. Hey, where are Annie and Lynnette?** *looks around*

Kai: I don't know. *looks around as well*

Lynnette: Yum! *is eating something as she walks on stage*

**SB/Kierra: Do you know where Annie is, Lynnette?**

Lynnette: She in the kitchen busy baking some goodies. *points off stage as a yummy smell fills the air.*

Kai: What are you eating?

Lynnette: It's called a Sesame Ball, they are really good.

**SB/Kierra: Annie mentioned those before, she said that they were really really good.**

Lynnette: I gave her one when we were in college together.

Kai: Shouldn't we be getting on with the fic?

**SB/Kierra: Oh you're right we should! We don't own anything except our OC's.**

Lynnette: I'm going to meet the other sailor scouts today, and I think Annie mentioned something about flashbacks to the past and her new OC's where going to be mentioned or something like that.

Kai: Enjoy!

* * *

Morning came and Becky woke up her friend Lynnette, who was not a morning person.

"Why are you waking me up early, Becky? You know I'm not a morning person." Lynnette complained as Becky smiled.

"I know Lynnette, but I promised the scouts that I would explain to them why I left so quickly yesterday and I want you to meet them." Becky replied as they walked pasted Serena's house.

"Oh. But couldn't you let me sleep in a little or you could've gone ahead without me?" Lynnette asked.

"No. Do you even know how to get to the park?" Becky asked her friend who thought about it and shook her head.

"I see what you mean." Lynnette commented.

They walked to the park as Becky pointed out different places that they could hang out in and told her stories about the other scouts and how they reacted when she told them that she was a witch and she knew that they where sailor scouts; which made Lynnette laugh.

"Here we are, I like to come early and wait for them up in this tree." Becky said when they got to the place where the scouts met.

"Do they know you're up there?" Lynnette wanted to know.

"No, not always. Some times I'm just thinking about something and they don't hear me until I say something."

"You probably startled them by doing that."

"True I do, but they are used to it. Some times I don't even sit in the tree." Becky said as she sat down and leaned against the tree as Lynnette did the same.

"It's lovely here."

"I know, you are going to love it even more when fall and winter comes, it's beautiful here when the leaves change colors and when the snow covers everything in a thick blanket."

"It sure does sound wonderful... but I'm going to miss the girls."

"I know what you mean. I still miss them even if I have adjusted to my life here in Japan."

"Do you think that I will adjust to life here too?"

"Of course you will, Lynnette! It will take some time but it will trust me I know."

"I knew I could count on you to make me feel better about moving here." Lynnette said as they lapsed into a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company.

Becky looked at her friend and found Lynnette's eyes were closed, Becky smiled and settled back to wait and closed her eyes as well, knowing that the scouts would be surprised to see Lynnette there with her.

' _I can't wait to see their faces when they meet Lynnette. I hope Jamie, Ally, and Katie, are doing okay...last I heard from them they were going to middle school together and they were fine.'_ Becky thought as she heard the scouts coming and decided not to say anything until they were all there.

Fortunately, they didn't have to wait long; everyone but Serena was there and all were wondering who was the girl sitting next to Becky was.

Becky opened her eyes and grinned as Serena ran up to the group.

"Sorry, I'm late! I lost track of time and..." Serena began.

"You are always late Serena! Can't you ever get here on time?" Rei demanded; soon she and Serena were arguing and they ended it with them sticking out their toughs at each other, again.

"Is this what you mean when to said they always fight like sisters?" Lynnette asked Becky as Serena and Rei stopped fighting to look at her as Becky laughed.

"Yes, Lynnette it is! And now that I have everyone's attention I want to introduce an old friend of mine who moved in next door to me yesterday. Everyone, this is Lynnette Agostini she has lived in America for the past 21 years, and she knows that I'm a witch and a sailor scout. I have told her about all of you so she knows that your scouts as well, we've known each other since I was three and Lynnette was six. I had agreed to help her unpack her things in her new home. That's why I left so abruptly yesterday after the fight." Becky told her before addressing the scouts.

"So that's why you said Rei and Serena fight like sisters." Lita said looking at Lynnette.

"Yes, that is why." Lynnette replied.

**Lynnette's P.O.V.**

I can't believe that the others seem so surprised...I guess Becky never mentioned me to them or of the other girls back home.

"I'm Serena and I'm Sailor Moon, that's Ami she's Sailor Mercury, Rei is Sailor Mars, Lita is Jupiter, and Mina is Venus." Serena told me as she pointed to each of them in turn.

"Hello, I'm glad to meet you, and who are these two?" I ask as I look at two cats, one was black and the other was white and they both have a yellow crescent moon on their foreheads.

"I'm Luna and I'm Serena's cat, and this is Artemis and he is Mina's cat." The black cat said to me as I just stare at them surprised to hear her talk like a person.

"It will take some getting used to, so don't worry about it." Becky told me gently as I nodded my head.

The others smiled; they were used to the cats talking to them like a human would, Becky's right I have to get used to them talking.

"Are there any other cats that can talk or are they the only ones?" I asked looking up.

"There is one more but she lives in the future, and her name is Diana and she is their daughter. She is Rini's kitten." Ami said.

"Who's Rini?" I ask as one of the others, whose name I don't know yet, answers.

"She is Serena's and Darien's future daughter and she is a sailor scout in training and is known as Mini Moon." She says she has long dark green hair.

"Oh." I reply.

"My name is Michelle and I'm Sailor Neptune, and this is my cousin Amaira and she is Uranus, this is Trista and she is Sailor Pluto, and Hotaru here is Saturn." Michelle said as the others say hello or just nod and flash me a smile.

"Darien is Serena's boyfriend and he is not a scout but he helps us out, he is Tuxedo Mask. Serena, Ami, Rei, Lita, and Mina are known as the inner scouts, Rini is also an inner scout. Michelle, Amaira, Trista, and Hotaru are known as the outer scouts." Becky tells me as I wonder why.

"We are known as the outer scouts because we represent the plants in the outer system of the galaxy, the same holds true for the others who represent the inner system." Amaira answered my unspoken question.

**Normal P.O.V.**

After the introductions were over with the scouts just sat and talked for a few hours before they left to do their own things, all but Becky and Lynnette.

"What shall we do now?" Lynnette asked.

"Anything you feel like really." Becky replied as she stood up to stretch.

"Oh. Well then...how about we...go to the mall? _IS_ there a mall we can go to?" Lynnette asked Becky as she stood up.

"Not really, but we do have a shopping district. You know the kind where there are shops upon shops; it's the next best thing to a mall." Becky replied as she led Lynnette out of the park.

"Oh you mean it's like the 'Woodbury Commons'back home in America, right?" Lynnette said. *****

"Yes; something like that." Becky told her as they walked toward the shopping district.

* * *

Three girls walked towards a waterfall in the woods, and climbed onto a rock and jumped off it, to slide down a grassy slope and managed to grab a tree and spin themselves around to stop at a branch and then walk behind the waterfall where a cave was, that was hidden behind it. They walked into the cave and continued to walk through the cave to emerge into a large cavern.

The large cavern had a large pool of water that was 20 to 30 feet deep and had a little island in the middle of it with two long pieces of wood tied together to make a bridge and above the island was a hole in the roof of the cavern with a rope ladder with planks of wood as the steps, hanging down. On the right side of the pool were, what looked like, a bench/bed that was made out of stone, and on the left side was more and a little cubby that had a curtain hanging from a pole that was wedged between the rocks.

"Should we email Becky that we are moving down to Japan as well?" asked one of the girls, she has brown hair which was pulled up into pigtails and has green eyes. She was about 18 years old and was about 5'6 in height, she wore a light green tank top and a darker green skirt that ended just above her knees, and black knee-high boots.

"No. I want to surprise her, and besides, we aren't _all_ moving at the same time." Said another girl. She has brown hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail and blue eyes. She looked to be about 18 years old as well and she wore a yellow short-sleeved shirt, with a red vest over it, black jeans and ankle-high boots; she was about 5'8 in height.

"Aren't you moving down there in a couple of weeks, Jamie?" asked the third girl. She has blonde hair fell to her shoulders; she wore a yellow tank top, an orange skirt, and white and orange sandals.

"Yes, I am." Jamie, the girl in a red and yellow shirt and vest, said.

"Then I will be moving in a week after Jamie and Katie, you'll be moving a week later, Right?" said the girl in green.

"Yes, that right Ally. Then all five of us will be together again!" said Katie, the girl in the orange skirt, as the others agreed.

The three girls talked a little while longer before they crossed the bridge and climbed up the rope ladder, and into a shed that had a lot of things in it; from clothes, towels, shoes, books, food, lanterns and so on.

The girls ignored the items in the shed and walked out the door and came out in the woods again and went home.

* * *

A shadowy figure that looked like a woman sat on her throne and smiled as she watched the three girls walk home.

"So they don't know about their powers...but if they met up with their friends they will find out about them. I will have to get rid of them before they learn of their powers." The woman said softly before raising her voice a little so she could be heard. "Koru! Come here!" as another shadowy figure appeared.

"I'm here my queen, what do you wish?" Koru asked as he bowed before his queen.

"I want you to go to earth and kill these three girls before they learn of their powers." She commanded him as she showed him an image of Jamie, Ally, and Katie.

"Of course my queen, it shall be done." He said as he bowed again and disappeared, leaving the queen alone to laugh evilly.

* * *

*silence.*

Kai: *walks on stage to see no one around.* Ummm okay... everyone is gone. Annie is out with another friend of hers celebrating her 23rd b-day,(when she originally posted this chapter of FF.net) Lynnette is in Queens visiting her mother, and SB/Kierra is locked in a closet because she ate some sugar and went crazy so Annie locked her in a closet to cool off for a while...

*the sound of someone screaming to let them out of the closet and is banging on the closet door is heard.*

Kai: Ummm yeah, so Lynnette has finally been introduced to the other scouts, and Annie's new OC's have made an appearance and who are this Koru and his queen? Are they a new villain the scouts have to face? And what powers do Jamie, Ally, and Katie have? Find out when Annie updates again! Bye! *starts to walk off stage before he remembers something.* Oh and don't forget to review so Annie knows to update again and the ***** at the end of the one line means that she doesn't own it as well, it is a real place that Annie lives near. *walks off stage as SB/Kierra continues to bang on the closet door while still screaming for Annie to let her out not know that Annie is not there.*


	8. The Bird of Fire Arrives

**SB/Kierra: We're back and with a new chapter!**

Kai: What is going to happen today?

_Annie: Well let's see here... we're going to jump ahead a couple of weeks later so Jamie will be making an appearance, the new villain will attack the scouts, and the 'powers' that my new OC's have that the new evil queen from the last chapter mentioned will be revealed, and I think that's it._

Lynnette: They don't own anything except their OC's.

**SB/Kierra: Enjoy!**

* * *

At the top of the stairs in Becky's house was a door that looked like it didn't belong in a house but in a castle. Inside the room, were shelves that lined the walls. One side had bottles with different items in them like eyeballs, snails, tails, hair, liquid, and other things. On the other side of the room had books and more bottles, and on the counters on both sides are gems of different colors and sizes, and a variety of items from wands, spoons, sticks, bones, and so on as well as a statue of a dragon; which stood on its back legs, wings outspread, and mouth open; was near the door on the counter on the left side of the room.

There was a large birdcage on the right side at the far end of the room with a perch next to it. In the middle of the room was a table with two pots, one that had liquid in it that bubbled and the other was empty, and a crystal ball on it along with a wand, jars, and crystals, sitting on a stand near the table was a large fat book that was open, and there are two stools in the room. At the far end of the room there was another door that was closed and above the door near the ceiling was what looked like a window, which a snow-white owl flew through to drop an envelope on the table near the bubbling pot, before landing on the perch.

The door opened and Becky walked into the room as her green eyes; which had changed from blue to green whenever she uses her witch powers or whenever she enters this room; spotted the envelope.

"Hey there Wisewing. I see there is mail for me from Halloween Town." She said as she petted the owl, who hooted in reply before Becky walked over to the table and picked up the envelope and opened it to read what was in it.

The dragon closed its mouth and turned its head to look at Becky, who was reading the letter, and said "Doorbell."

"Who is it?" she asked not looking at the dragon.

"Lynnette." Was the dragon's reply.

"Admittance accepted." Becky said.

"Admittance granted." The dragon said as the front door swung open on its own and Lynnette walked in wondering about the voice, the dragon's voice, she heard that she knew wasn't Becky's.

"Inform her of location." Becky ordered the dragon, still not looking up.

"Informing." The dragon said before saying "Workroom, top of stairs. Knock three times."

Lynnette did as the voice told her and went up the stairs to the door that didn't belong and knocked three times before the door swung open, on its own to reveal Becky, still reading the letter she received, leaning on the counter.

"Where did that voice come from?" Lynnette asked her friend.

"The statue of the dragon by the door. He tells me when someone is at the front door when I'm in here." Becky said finally looking up from the letter.

"It talks?" Lynnette asked surprised as the dragon closed its mouth and looked at her.

"I do more than just talk." It told her as she looks at it.

"Go back to sleep. You aren't supposed to talk unless someone's at the front door." Becky ordered the dragon crossly while glaring at it as it turned its head back to its normal place with a sheepish look on its face.

"Why?" Lynnette asked as she looked at Becky before she started to look around the room.

"He only talks to inform me if someone is at the front door because I can't hear the doorbell while I'm here. The room is soundproofed meaning I can't hear anything outside this room and if someone is outside my workroom they can't hear anything from inside the room." Becky explained, as she put the letter on the table and sat on one of the two stools in the room.

"Where does this door lead too?" Lynnette wanted to know.

"Halloween Town. The window above it also goes there and that is used by Wisewing here." Becky replied as she pointed to the window and the owl.

"Oh." Lynnette said as the dragon came to life again.

"Doorbell, Serena, Ami, Rei, Lita, and Mina." The dragon said.

"Admittance accepted." Becky said, without looking at the dragon.

"Admittance granted. Workroom, knock three times." The dragon said as the others came into the house and into the workroom or the 'witch room' as they called it.

"Hey Becky, Lynnette." Said Serena.

"Hey, girls, what's up?" Becky asked as Lynnette said hello.

"Do you remember that new movie that we saw a while ago?" Lita asked.

"Yes, I remember. That move was the one where Serena and Mina were so crazy with impatience for it to be out in the theater and when we finally saw it they went nuts over the hunky looking guy who plays the male lead role." Becky said with a roll of her green eyes.

"What movie?" Lynnette asked.

"It's now out on VHS and DVD, and you agreed to come with us to get it. And once we have it we can go to Serena's and watch it again and Lynnette can see it." Ami said.

"Okay. Lynnette?" Becky said before she looked at Lynnette who nodded her head before the seven of them left Becky's house and Becky's eye went back to blue.

* * *

It has been a couple of weeks since Ally, Jamie, and Katie was in the woods talking about moving to Japan, and now the three girls were at the Stewart airport saying their good-byes to Jamie who was moving to Japan.

"We'll miss you, Jamie." Ally said as her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't cry Ally, you will see me in a week at best, because you will be moving down there yourself, remember?" said Jamie as she gave Ally a hug.

"She's right Ally, we will both will be moving down there soon, and then we will be together again like we used to before Becky moved away." Said Katie.

"See you in two weeks, Katie." Jamie said as they hugged each other farewell.

"See you." Katie said as Jamie boarded the plane that would take her to Japan and her two friends, Becky and Lynnette who didn't know that she was moving nearby.

* * *

Koru paced as he thought up a plan of attack, but so far he wasn't having much luck. He looked at the images of Jamie getting off the plane and walking into the airport in Japan before walking out of the airport and hailing a taxi to take her to her new home.

"I know what to do!" Koru said finally before he laughed out loud.

* * *

Jamie got out of the taxi and looked at her new house then looked across the street knowing that house belonged to Becky, and the one to the right was her friend Serena's house and on the other side of Becky's house was Lynnette's house. Jamie then, with a small smile, turned around again and walked into her new home and started to unpack her things, which took all day.

The next day Jamie went out for a walk and found a pen-like stick that looks like a combination of the scout's second and third transformation pens. _(It looks more like the second transformation pen with the globe with a symbol in the middle of it like the third one.)_ She had found it on the ground and she picked it up.

"Finder's keeper's as the saying goes. I wonder if Becky knows what this thing does and how it works." She said as she walked off.

As she walked Jamie heard voices, but none of them sounded familiar until she heard Lynnette's voice clearly.

"For some reason, I feel that the girls will be moving to some new location, I'm not sure when... but maybe in the near future." Lynnette said as Jamie approached the group and found the Sailor scouts all sitting in a big circle.

"You might be right, Lynnette, I believe they'll be moving in the next couple of weeks. Right, Jamie?" Becky asked with a grin as everyone stared at her in shock, including Jamie.

"How could I have forgotten your annoying habit of knowing we're here without looking or us saying anything?" Jamie asked as she walked up to them with a cross expression on her face.

Becky's grin just got bigger as she looked at Jamie.

"I forgot about that habit of yours too." Lynnette informed Becky who just kept grinning, with a shake of her head, before looking back at Jamie and asking "What are you doing here in Japan and where are the others?"

"I moved here just yesterday, and Becky's right about the other girls, they'll be moving here in a few weeks, Ally's coming in a week or so and Katie in two." Jamie said as she sat down between her two friends.

Becky then introduced the scouts to Jamie and told them that she too knew about their powers and that she was a witch. The scouts and Lynnette noticed that Becky did not mention the fact that she herself was a Sailor scout as well, because she had not told her friends in America about it; except for Lynnette and one other, who knew the truth.

"Becky, what's the matter?" Serena asked her, Becky had jumped up to her feet quickly.

Everyone looked at Becky who looked frozen and her eyes had turned green and had gone blank before she blinked and her eyes returned to normal.

"Trouble, a monster has appeared." Was the answer as everyone else jumped to their feet as well.

Then before anyone could speak the monster appeared right there and everyone gasped when they saw the monster which looked like a spider that had been fused with a human, and she; since the monster was a female; shot a beam of webbing at Amaira, Serena, Trista, Amy, and Mina, and they couldn't move. The web had them trapped!

"Motion freeze!" Becky said as she held her right hand towards the spider monster.

The other Sailor scouts transformed and tried to free their friends but it was no use the web was too strong for them to break.

"What did you do to me?" the spider monster, whose name was Spidey, hissed, glaring at Becky.

"I just froze you in your tracks." Becky replied with a shrug of her shoulder.

Then the spider monster freed herself and went to attack her but the Sailor scouts attacked her before she could attack Becky.

"I never thought I'd see the scout in action before." Jamie said softly to Lynnette and Becky.

"Since you are now living in Japan you will see a lot of this." Becky replied.

"And because we will be with Becky the whole time and where they go, she goes to help." Lynnette added as Becky nodded.

"We have to find a way to free the others so they can help in getting rid of the spider monster." Becky said.

Spidey then aimed an attack at Jamie and Becky blocked it by making a force shield appear around her, Lynnette, and Jamie.

"Lynn, Jamie, you girls better find a good hiding spot. Climb up a tree if you have too!" Becky ordered her two friends who both just moved to Japan.

"Okay." Jamie said.

"Be careful." Lynnette said, knowing what she had in mind, as the two of them ran off and once they were out of sight; Becky transformed.

"STAR BIRD POWER!" Becky said while throwing her hand up into the air.

Becky's clothes melted away and a light blue with a touch of yellow light appeared from her back and wrapped its self around her entire body and when the light exploded in a burst of stars, there Becky stood no longer herself but as Sailor Star Bird. She had her left hand on her hip and her right hand in front of her face, her pinky finger and her pointer finger were out and the others were closed and her legs were spread out a little.

* * *

As Jamie and Lynnette ran Jamie tripped on a tree root and fell, the pen-like stick fell out of her pocket and when Lynnette stopped to help Jamie to her feet she spotted the pen.

"Where did you get that?" Lynnette asked her.

"I found it in the park before I found you, Becky and the others." Jamie said as she picked it up and showed it to her.

"It looks like a transformation pen, like the scout's second transformation pens than the third." Lynnette said after she had a good look at it.

"Are you sure it's a transformation pen?" Jamie asked.

"Yes. You see, a few weeks before I moved here I had this dream and in it, I was moving into my house and Becky and the Sailor scouts were fighting this monster and then I saw three Bird Warriors and they glowing different colors, one was red, one was glowing green, and the third was orange. The one in red yelled "FIREBIRD POWER" the one in green yelled "THUNDERBIRD POWER" the one in orange yelled "SUNBIRD POWER" and now that I have seen this pen I believe that you are Sailor Fire Bird." Lynnette explained.

"WATCH OUT!" yelled Sailor Mars, making Jamie and Lynnette look up to see the monster had come after them.

"Hey stupid bug, over here!" Star Bird yelled as Spidey hissed and glared at her.

"Who is that?" Jamie asked.

"That's Sailor Star Bird, the first bird warrior." Lynnette said.

"She looks like Becky." Jamie said.

"That's because it is." Lynnette replied.

"What?" Jamie yelped.

"When I had that dream I mentioned before, Becky had told me that she was a Sailor Scout, she said that she was known as Sailor Star Bird and in my dream, she, as a bird warrior, had used her witch powers and surprised the others and she told them the truth about who she was." Lynnette explained.

"Oh." Jamie said.

"Oh no!" Neptune exclaimed, drawing Jamie and Lynnette's attention back to the fight.

Spidey had shot some web at Star Bird and it hit her wings and she struggled to fly and started to fall, but then out of nowhere, Tuxedo Mask showed up and caught her.

"Thanks!" Star Bird gasped.

"Your welcome; is there any way to get this stuff off you?" he asked her.

"Not that we can think of." Star Bird replied.

"Are there any spells that you can do Becky?" He asked.

"I haven't had the time to think of one, yet." She said.

"Well, now you do." He said with a smile as she smiled back.

"Hmmm let me see... Oh, I have it! Why didn't I think of this before!" Star Bird said before speaking in her 'witch language' as her friends called it and cast the spell she thought of.

Soon the webbing that was on her wings melted away and she jumped back up into the air and got ready to cast the spell on the others who were still trapped in the webbing when Spidey attacked her again.

"You must transform and help them, Jamie!" Lynnette said as they saw the monster getting ready to attack Star Bird.

"But I don't know how." Jamie replied nervously.

"You remember what Becky told us how the scouts transformed using the second transformation pens? Well, do what they did." Lynnette said.

"Okay, here goes nothing." Jamie muttered before shouting "FIREBIRD POWER!"

Jamie's clothes melted away and a red and yellow light appeared from her back and wrapped its self around her entire body and when the light exploded in a burst of flames, there Jamie stood no longer herself but as Sailor FireBird. She had her right hand on her hip and her left hand in the air with her pointer, middle and ring fingers were out and the other two were closed and her legs were together. She stood like Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus do after they transformed; more like Venus than Mars, and her outfit was much like Star Bird's outfit but the skirt was two-tone red; the choker and boots were red; there was a flame on the choker and on her forehead and in the red gem on her bracelet, and the bow in the back was a darker pink.

"Oh wow! I really _am_ a bird warrior!" Jamie said as she looked herself over.

"No time to admire yourself, you have to fight!" Lynnette said as Star Bird dodged the attack.

FireBird hesitated for a moment because she wasn't sure if she had any weapons but something told her to flick her left wrist. When she did a crossbow appeared in her hand and then she jumped into the air and put her right hand over her shoulder to get an arrow. FireBird put it to the string and fired it at Spidey, which got everyone's attention.

"Who are you?" Spidey asked voicing the question that everyone was wondering.

"I am Sailor FireBird and in the name of the Bird Warriors I will scorch you with my arrows of burning justice!" FireBird exclaimed.

"Another bird warrior?" Spidey said looking from Fire Bird to Star Bird and back, as did everyone else except for Lynnette, who knew the truth and Star Bird who was just staring at her.

Star Bird quickly shook her head and used the time she had to cast the spell and free the others so they too can help.

"We're free!" Serena said as they stood up.

"What?! NO!" Spidey was now steaming mad and launch a new attack at them; that wasn't webbing.

"LOOK OUT!" Jupiter yells as everyone gasps.

"NO!" Star Bird and Lynnette yell at the same time as Star Bird jumps in the way and gets hit by the attack.

"Are you okay?" Amaira asked as they went up to her.

"Yeah, I'll be alright." Star Bird said as she got to her knees wincing from the pain.

"Okay that's it, I've had enough of this spider monster!" FireBird said she was getting angry.

FireBird got another arrow, which was glowing red, and fitted onto the crossbow and aimed it upwards above Spidey.

"FIRE STROM!" FireBird exclaimed as she pulled back the string and released it. The arrow flew up into the air and burst into a thousand smaller arrows and they fell downwards and destroyed the monster as Star Bird got to her feet.

Once FireBird was on the ground with the others they all de-transformed and they were all shocked to see that Sailor FireBird was really Jamie.

"Jamie, you are a Sailor scout now too?" Becky said shocked.

"Yes." Jamie said as she bowed her head.

"She had the transformation pen with her when she joined us before the spider monster attacked, and I told her about it and convinced her to transform to help." Lynnette explained as she walked up to stand next to Jamie.

"May I see you're transformation pen, Jamie?" Becky asked as she held out her left hand and Jamie handed it to her.

Becky's eyes turned green and she held it in front of her and she started to glow white as the pen started to glow red, which grew bigger and wider where an image appeared, the image was of Sailor scout with wings, it was Sailor Fire Bird and she held a crossbow, in one hand. It the middle of the red jewel on her bracelet was a red flame and the flame was on Jamie's forehead.

The image and the glow disappeared altogether as Becky sat back down on the ground with a sigh as she closed her eyes.

"Becky?" Lynnette asked worriedly taking a small step towards her.

"I'm alright. Just a little tired and a little sore. It does look like there are now two of us." Becky said as she opened her eyes, which were blue again, and looked at them wearily.

The pen lay in front of her on the ground where it had fallen after Becky's power released it. Jamie knelt to pick it up and looked at it thoughtfully.

"But I don't know if I can do this." Jamie said softly.

"Of course you can! We all were like you when we found out that we were sailor scouts, unsure if we could do what was expected of us." Said Serena.

"You'll get used to it, trust us, you will." Said Michelle with a smile as everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright." Was all she said before Becky teleported everyone back home.

* * *

Koru was not happy; he had failed his mistress. Jamie had discovered her powers and used them to help Sailor Star Bird and the Sailor scouts to destroy his monster.

"I have two more chances. Their friends that are still in America _**still**_ don't know about their powers and when they come to Japan I will make sure they don't meet up with Star Bird so she can reveal their powers as she did for Sailor Fire Bird." He said to himself as he watched the advents of the day over again, partially the part where Becky uses her witch powers to confirm what type of power that was in Jamie's transformation pen after Jamie and Lynnette told them about it.

" _I will destroy them!_ " Koru yelled as he laughed out loud.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: Wow that was long...**

Kai: I wonder what will happen next.

Lynnette: We'll have to wait until Annie...updates again.

**SB/Kierra:** **Review please!**

Kai & Lynnette: Bye!

**SB/Kierra:** **Cya!**


	9. Ally Moves To Japan

**SB/Kierra: We're back!**

Lynnette: And with a new chapter!

_Annie: Sorry for the wait I was busy with things and I had to write this chapter up any way._

Kai: What will happen in this chapter?

_Annie: Let me see... Ally will be making an appearance, the villain will attack the scouts again, and I will be introducing a new OC._

**SB/Kierra: That's not much, who is this OC?**

_Annie: You know who it is, Kierra._

**SB/Kierra: Oh right I remember who it is now.**

Kai: They don't own anything except their OC's.

Lynnette: Can I meet her?

_Annie: Of course you can, Lynn. Of course you can._

**SB/Kierra: Enjoy!**

* * *

Katie and Ally walked into the airport and said their goodbyes.

"I'll miss you Katie." Ally said.

"I'll miss you too, but hey I'll be moving down in a week myself, and you'll soon be with Jamie, Lynnette and Becky." Katie said.

"I know. Bye, Katie." Ally said.

"Bye Ally." Katie said as they hugged each other good-bye one last time and Ally got on the plane which took her to Japan.

Then Ally bumped into someone she thought was still in America. The girl was short about 5'3 in height and had shoulder length brown hair and green eyes. She wore a pale blue short sleeved shirt and black jeans and boots; her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and she had Yankee earrings on.

"Kelly? What are you doing here?" Ally asked the girl.

"I'm moving to Japan. What about you?" Kelly replied.

"Same as you. Jamie moved down here a week ago and Katie will be moving here some time next week." Ally explained.

"Does Becky know?" Kelly asked.

"No. We were going to surprise her and Lynnette, who has also moved here." Ally replied.

"I think Becky and Lynnette already know that you are moving here, but they don't know that I am." Kelly said.

"You think so?"

"Of course. You know how Becky is, she always knew when we're nearby and she says something to us without looking at us or us saying anything."

"Oh right, I remember that annoying power of hers."

"Jamie probably told them that you and Katie will be moving down here."

"But you have still have the element of surprise since even we didn't know."

"I know. I got a letter from Becky awhile ago and it said that the scouts where fight a new monster and there was a new scout that kept showing up. She said the new scout was a Bird Warrior, named Star Bird." Kelly said.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

The girls fell silent as they walked to their new homes; Kelly knew the truth about Star Bird that she was in fact Becky. She hasn't heard from Becky, her pen pal, in about two weeks; she wondered if she had told the other sailor scouts that she was Sailor Star Bird. She had written a reply to her saying that she was amazed and that she was moving to a new country, so Becky wouldn't be hearing from her in a while until she got to her new home.

Soon they arrived at their new homes and Kelly's new house was next to Lynnette's house; two houses down from Becky's, Ally's house was across the street from Lynnette's. They moved their things into their new homes and unpacked, which took all day.

* * *

The next day about ten o'clock Ally and Kelly walk towards the park and Ally shows Kelly the strange stick she had found in her new home.

"That is strange; it looks like a transformation pen; like the sailor scouts use." Kelly said.

"You're right it does." Ally agreed.

"It looks more like the second than the third." Kelly said when a shadow appeared.

They looked up and find a monster, a mirror monster, standing in front of them and they scream. Then as the monster gets ready to attack them, they hear a familiar voice.

" _Motion Freeze!"_

"Becky!" Kelly and Ally both exclaim as they see her, Lynnette, Jamie, and the sailor scouts. The monster breaks free from Becky's hold and attacks the scouts as Becky helps them.

"Hey Ally, how was your flight?" Jamie asked.

"It was fine." Ally replied.

"I'm surprised to find you here Kelly." Lynnette commented.

"I moved here the same day as Ally, my house is next to yours, Lynnette." Kelly replied.

"This is not good." Jamie muttered seeing that the scouts need some more help and knew that she had to transform, so she hid herself and waited until Becky had convinced Ally and Kelly to hide.

"Lynnette, Ally, Kel, I want the three of you to hide. Things are going to get ugly." Becky said.

"Sure. Come on you guys lets go." Lynnette said knowing what Becky had in mind.

"But what about Jamie?" Ally asked.

"Where did she go?" Kelly asked, not seeing Jamie around.

"She already hid herself somewhere, now will you please go?" Becky said as they left.

Jamie came back to stand next to her holding her transformation pen. Becky nodded to Jamie and they transformed.

"STAR BIRD POWER!" Becky yelled. Her clothes melted away and a light blue with a touch of yellow light appeared from her back and wrapped its self around her entire body and when the light exploded in a burst of stars, there Becky stood no longer herself but as Sailor Star Bird. She had her left hand on her hip and her right hand in front of her face, her pinky finger and her pointer finger where out and the others were closed and her legs were spread out a little.

"FIREBIRD POWER!" Jamie yelled as she threw her transformation pen up above her head. Jamie's clothes melted away and a red and yellow light appeared from her back and wrapped its self around her entire body and when the light exploded in a burst of flames, there Jamie stood no longer herself but as Sailor Fire Bird. She had her right hand on her hip and her left hand in the air with her pointer, middle and ring fingers where out and the other two were closed and her legs where together. She stood like Sailor Mars does after she transforms but faces the other way, and her outfit was much like Star Bird's outfit but the skirt was two tone red; the choker and boots were red; there was a flame on the choker and on her forehead and in the red gem on her bracelet; and the bow in the back was a darker pink.

By the time Star Bird and FireBird joined the fight the mirror monster had trapped Serena, Michelle, Lita, Hotaru, and Raye in full length mirrors. They were able to move, talk and hear. Kelly, Ally, and Lynnette try to hide but Merra, the mirror monster, sees them and tries to attack them but Star Bird and FireBird stop her.

"Who are they?" Ally asked.

"Sailor Star Bird and Sailor Fire Bird." Lynnette said.

"They look like Becky and Jamie." Kelly said.

"That's because they are." Lynnette replied.

"What?" Ally yelped as Kelly looked surprised as well.

"You see, a few weeks before I moved here I had this dream and in it, I was moving into my house and Becky and the Sailor scouts were fighting this monster and then I saw three Bird Warriors and they glowing different colors, one was red, one was glowing green, and the third was orange. The one in red yelled "FRIE BIRD POWER" the one in green yelled "THUNDERBIRD POWER" the one in orange yelled "SUNBIRD POWER." About a week ago when Jamie moved here she had found this red transformation pen and I convinced her to transform into Fire Bird. Becky had told me that she was a Sailor scout, she had said that she was known as Sailor Star Bird and in my dream she, as a Bird Warrior, had used her witch powers and surprised the others and she told them the truth about who she was." Lynnette explained.

"I knew that Becky was Sailor Star Bird as well, Becky told me about it two weeks ago and I sent her a reply saying that I was amazed and that I was moving to a new country and that she wouldn't hear from me until I got to my new home." Kelly told them.

"I didn't know any of this." Ally said.

"That because Becky asked us not to say anything to you about it." Lynnette said.

"Wait Lynnette, didn't you say that in your dream one of the bird warriors was glowing green?" Kelly asked as she realized something.

"Yes." Lynnette said wondering why Kelly was asking.

"Ally, show her what you found in your new house." Kelly said to Ally as she pulls it out.

"That's a transformation pen alright." Lynnette said.

"So does this mean that I'm a Bird Warrior too?" Ally asked.

"I think so, Ally." Lynnette replied.

"I think you need to transform and help the others out." Kelly said pointing.

Merra had trapped Sailor Uranus and Venus in mirrors and had split herself onto three mirror monsters. One held Star Bird's wrists as she tried to make the copy mirror monster let go of her. The second one was absorbing Fire Bird's attacks and was using them against her. The third was also absorbing the attacks the other sailor scouts threw at it and was using the attacks at them.

"Okay I'll try, but what do I do?" Ally asked.

"You remember what Becky told us how the scouts transformed using the second transformation pens? Well, do what they did." Lynnette suggested.

"Okay, here goes nothing." Ally muttered before shouting "THUNDERBIRD POWER!"

Ally's clothes melted away and a green and yellow light appeared from her back and wrapped its self around her entire body and when the light exploded in a burst of lightning bolts, there Ally stood no longer herself but as Sailor Thunder Bird. She stood like Sailor Jupiter does after she transforms but was facing the other way and her left arm was straight up like Venus, and her outfit was much like Star Bird and Fire Bird's outfit but the skirt was two tone green; the choker and boots were green; there was a lightning bolt on the choker and on her forehead and in the green gem on her bracelet; and the bow in the back was red.

"Oh wow! I really _am_ a Bird Warrior!" Ally said as she looked herself over.

"No time to admire yourself, you have to fight!" Kelly said as Star Bird freed herself and flicked her wrist and made her sword appeared in her hand.

ThunderBird jumped into the air and flicked her wrist and two swords, shorter than Star Bird's, appeared in a flash of lightning blots as she flew toward the mirror monster that was attacking Fire Bird and slashed her short swords diagonally and it disappeared. FireBird gasped when she saw a third Bird Warrior. Star Bird saw the new Bird Warrior and did what she did and got rid of the copy she was facing. Merra saw and was furious with them.

"Who the hell are you?" Merra demeaned of Thunder Bird.

"I am Sailor Thunder Bird, and in the name of the bird warriors I will strike you down with my lightening of justice!" ThunderBird said.

"Very interesting." Murmured Star Bird as everyone stared at Thunder Bird as used the moment to attack Merra and get rid of her for good.

"STAR BIRD STRIKE ATTACK!" Star Bird yelled as she dove at Merra but Merra moved out of the way.

"THUNDER CROSS BLADE STRIKE!" ThunderBird yelled as her short swords started to glow green and slashed her short swords diagonally and Merra, whose back was turned, had the chance for one scream before disappearing in a flash of light and a clap of thunder. The sailor scouts who were trapped in the full length mirrors were freed.

"Why do I get the feeling that I know who you are even though I never seen you before as a Bird Warrior." Star Bird said as she Fire Bird and Thunder Bird landed on the ground as everyone gathered around them.

ThunderBird smiled as Lynnette and Kelly walked up to stand beside her as she de-transforms.

"I mentioned it to you and Jamie before, but I saw _four_ bird warriors in my dream." Lynnette explained as everyone else also de-transformed.

"Somehow I'm not surprised." Becky said.

"Neither am I." Jamie added.

"I found my transformation pen in my new house. I showed it to Kelly and then when Lynnette told me about her dream of the bird warriors, Kelly realized I was one of them and I showed it to Lynn and she agreed." Ally explained showing them her pen.

"It does look mine." Jamie said as she held her up and saw that they were the same, but the color and the symbols were different.

"If my dream about there being four bird warriors is right than there should be one more to make an appearance." Lynnette said as the others agreed.

* * *

Koru was not happy; he had failed his mistress, yet again. Ally had discovered her powers and used them to help Sailor Star Bird, Sailor Fire Bird and the Sailor scouts to destroy his monster.

"I have one more chance to redeem myself. Their friend that is still in America _**still**_ doesn't know about her powers and when she comes to Japan I will make sure she doesn't meet up with Star Bird, FireBird, and ThunderBird, so they can reveal her powers like they did for Sailor Fire Bird and ThunderBird." He said to himself as he watched the advents of the day over again, partially the part where Lynnette tells Ally and Kelly about her dream.

" _I will destroy them!_ " Koru yelled as he laughed out loud because he had thought up a new plan to get rid of the bird warriors.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: Wow that was long...**

_Annie: Not as long as the last chapter was._

**SB/Kierra: Oh... you're right.**

Kai: I wonder what will happen next.

Lynnette: We'll have to wait until Annie updates again.

**SB/Kierra: Review please!**

Kai & Lynnette: Bye-bye!

_Annie: Bye!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	10. The Bird Warrior of the Sun

**;SB/Kierra: We're back!**

Lynnette: And with a new chapter!

_Annie: Sorry for the wait I was busy with things and I had to write this chapter up anyway._

Kelly: Is this our story?

_Annie: Yes it is, Kel._

Kelly: Oh.

**SB/Kierra: What's going to happen in this chapter?**

_Annie: Let me see...two people are kidnapped and the scouts find them and try to free them and Toni and Heidi will appear to help and the fourth Bird Warrior will appear and they learn only the bird warriors can defeat this enemy...and I think that is it._

**SB/Kierra: That's not much.**

Kai: They don't own anything except their OC's.

**SB/Kierra: Enjoy!**

* * *

Kelly had always been amazed at her pen pal's power and at that moment they were in Becky's witch room talking about a power that she had sensed before. It was strong, evil, and familiar all in one.

"I don't know why but lately I've felt a power that I **know** that only I can sense." Becky said as she tucked a strand of hair behind an ear.

"Are you sure you're the only one?" Kelly asked her friend.

"Yes, I **see** that only I can sense it, Kel. Look here, the blue-green color is my power." Becky said as they looked into Becky's looking glass.

"What's that blackish-red color?" Kelly asked.

"That's the evil power that I have been sensing lately if the others had sensed the same power, their symbols would have appeared." Becky explained.

"Oh, I see. What type of power do you sense?" Kelly asked as she looked at Becky.

"I'm not really sure; it feels like my powers in a way." Becky said as she leaned against the counter behind her.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kelly as she sat down on one of the stools in the room.

"I mean that it feels like a witch with more power from another source. I'm a half-witch as you know, and I am Sailor Star Bird. Two different powers in one, that's what I meant that it feels like me." Becky replied.

"Oh I see, so are you going to tell the others?" asked Kelly.

"I don't know yet." Said Becky.

"DANGER! DANGER! DANGER! DANGER IS COMING HERE! BE CAREFULL WHEN YOU LEAVE THIS ROOM! DANGER! DANGER! DANGER!" the dragon said as he came to life and flew around the room.

"Okay, Okay! I get it! Go back to sleep before I put you back into the book in the addict!" Becky ordered the dragon, which did as told and went back to the place on the counter by the door.

"I thought he only told you if someone is at the front door if you were in here." Said Kelly as she looked at the dragon.

"He does but he's more of an alarm, he warns me if trouble is coming or if the scouts are in trouble and I'm too busy in here to sense it." Becky explained.

"Oh, I see. Shall we go find the others and tell them?" Asked Kelly.

"We might as well." Becky said after a moment of thought before they leave the "witch room" and walked down the stairs when Koru appears in Becky's house.

"I've finally found you! You are my prisoner now! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" koru said as he grabbed Becky's arm; before she can do anything to stop him; before they disappeared.

Kelly runs out of her friend's house and to the park where she knows the others will be waiting for them to join them.

"I feel like something bad has happened." Raye said as Kelly ran up to them.

"HEY GUYS!" Kelly said before she stopped to catch her breath.

"Hey, Kelly, what's the matter?" Jamie asked.

"Where's Becky?" Lynnette asked noticing their half-witch friend was nowhere to be seen.

"She had been kidnapped!" Kelly said once she had caught her breath.

"WHAT!" everyone exclaimed.

"We were at her house talking about an energy that she has sensed lately, and then the dragon came to life and warned us of danger. We left her workroom and went downstairs when a monster showed up and grabbed her and disappeared." Kelly explained to the scouts and the bird warriors.

"Then we better go and try to find her." Amaira said as the others agreed.

* * *

As the scouts and the bird warriors go looking with Kelly and Lynnette, Becky comes around and she finds herself in a cage in the woods and she wasn't alone.

"Oh... my head..." Becky moaned as she sat up.

"I know how you feel." A voice said as Becky looked and as a familiar face she hadn't seen since she moved to Japan when she was little.

"Katie? What are you doing here?" Becky asked her friend.

"I got caught earlier in the day, as I moved my things into my house. It's next to Jamie's house and I haven't even unpacked my stuff yet." Katie explained.

"I was talking to Kelly before I was caught and brought here. I hope she told the others what happened." Becky said.

"I hope so too. I overheard the monster that brought us here say that the cage will absorb any power." Katie said.

"Oh, that's just lovely." Becky grumbled as Katie smiled.

"I had a feeling you'd say something like that." Katie said with a smile.

"Look there they are!" Becky said as the scouts showed up at the edge of the clearing a little while later.

"We found her!" Lynnette said pointing.

"And Katie is with her!" Jamie said shocked, as they go over to their trapped friends.

"Are you alright, Becky?" asked Sailor Moon.

"I'm fine, but I can't use ANY of my powers." Becky told them.

"Don't worry we'll get you out of there." Said Mars.

"I don't think so!" Koru said as he appeared and made a monster appear. "Get them Stony!" he ordered the monster that looked a little like Medusa.

"Dang it! I have to help them. We need to get out of here." Becky said as Stony turned Mars, Uranus, Mercury, and Saturn to stone.

"Hey Lucinda, need a hand." Asked Tony, as she and Heidi appeared next to the cage.

"Yes, we do and don't call me that, not here anyway." Becky said.

"Lucinda?" Katie asked.

"My witch name, I don't use it here but I do use it when I'm in Halloween Town." Becky answered.

"Oh." Katie said as Tony and Heidi used their powers to get rid of the cage.

"Thank you, you two." Becky said.

"No problem, besides Madam X saw you were in trapped and she told us to free you so you could help the others out." Heidi explained.

"I figured as much. Tell her I said thanks." Becky said as they left.

"We really should transform to help them, they need it." Jamie whispered to Becky and Ally as Katie went to talk with Kelly and Lynnette.

"Since Katie's here and she doesn't know we have to hide." Ally said.

"Let's go." Becky said as the three of them ran into the woods to transform.

They didn't know that Katie saw them leave or that she had followed them and watched them transform and fly back towards the fight.

' _Wow! I wonder if the one I found at the airport when I got my things from the baggage claim, is the same as Jamie and Ally's. This sun in the globe must be the symbol for the power source.'_ Katie thought to herself as she watched the bird warriors fight.

"Fire Bird! Look out!" Lynnette yelled as FireBird dogged the attack that was heading right for her.

"They need my help!" Katie said as she ran back to the spot wee the others had transformed. "Ok, here goes nothing. **SUNBIRD POWER!** "

Katie's clothes melted away and an orange light appeared from her back and wrapped its self around her entire body and when the light exploded in a burst of flames, there Katie stood no longer herself but as Sailor Sun Bird. She had her right hand out straight and her left hand in the air with her hand open and her legs were apart. She stood like Sailor Jupiter does after she transformed, but she stood facing the other way, and her outfit was much like Fire Bird's outfit but the skirt was two-tone orange; the choker and boots were orange; there was a sun on the choker and on her forehead and in the orange gem on her bracelet, and the bow in the back was a light blue. A set of wings completed the look.

"Oh wow! It worked! Now it's time to join the others." She said as she looked herself over before flying towards the fight.

"Hey, snake-eyes!" SunBird yelled as everyone, who hadn't been turned to stone, looked at her.

"Who the hell are you?" Koru demanded of her as everyone wondered the same thing.

"I am the warrior of the sun and I will scorch you out of this world with my rays of justice! I am Sailor SunBird!" SunBird said as Star Bird tilted her head to one side as she looked at her.

' _Another Bird Warrior, I wonder if it's Katie since I don't see her with Lynnette and Kelly.'_ Star Bird thought.

"Get her!" Koru yelled at Stony, pointing at SunBird as she flicked her wrist and made two short curved swords appear in her hands, the swords were the same as Thunder Bird's swords.

"Solar Star Flash!" SunBird exclaimed as she attacked the monster head-on and killed it, her attack was like Thunder Bird and Star Bird's attacks combined.

"You haven't won yet scouts! My queen will win the final battle! She will be all-powerful and you will be down one ally!" Koru said before he disappeared.

"What is he talking about?" Jupiter asked.

"I think it has something to do with the power, I've sensed that had been bothering me lately." Star Bird said.

"Are you sure about that?" Pluto asked.

"Sort of, I'm going to check." Becky said when they all had de-transformed.

"Katie! You're a scout now?" Ally asked Katie, shocked.

"Yeah, I guess I am. I had it with me when I was caught and when I saw the three of you disappear I followed you and saw everything and guessed it was the same thing with the one I found." Katie explained as she held up her transformation pen.

"I had a feeling it was you." Becky told Katie, who just smiled.

"We still need to figure out what the monster meant." Jamie pointed out as everyone agreed and Becky snapped her fingers and sent the scouts home and she, Jamie, Ally, Katie, Lynnette, and Kelly went to her house.

* * *

The six friends went up to Becky 'witch room' and they gathered around Becky's looking glass, as Becky used her witch powers to see what the monster, Koru, meant. What she saw, shocked and bothered her.

"It looks like I was right after all." Becky said as she looked at her friends.

"What do you mean, Becky?" Lynnette asked.

"The power you sensed that was like yours?" Kelly asked referring to the conversation that she had with Becky earlier in the day.

"Yes. Take a look." Becky as she made an image appear over the looking glass.

"Who is that?" asked Jamie as she, Kelly, Ally, Lynnette, and Katie looked at the image of a young woman about 18 years old.

"That is, or at least I think it is, the evil queen but look at her left hand." Said Becky.

"The one she's beckoning with?" Ally asked, tilting her head to one side.

"Yes." Becky said.

"I don't see anything." Katie admitted.

"Look at her palm." Said Becky as she zoomed in the image's left hand.

"Wait! Is that a star, in the middle of her hand?" Kelly asked.

"Yes, but look closer at it." Becky said her green eyes troubled.

"It's half full!" Jamie, Ally, Katie, Lynnette, and Kelly exclaimed shocked.

"And you know what that means, right?" Becky asked her friends.

"If that means what we think it means, then he was talking about you. Something is going to happen to you so you won't be able to fight." Lynnette

"I'm afraid so, Lynn." Becky replied; her green eyes grave.

"We won't let it happen!" Ally exclaimed.

"It will happen anyway, there is nothing we can do about it." Becky said shaking her head.

"If that is the case then we might as well go home now, so we can get our rest and be ready to fight whenever that may be." Katie said as everyone agreed and went home as Becky stayed in her workroom a little longer.

Her green eyes glared at the image of the evil queen in her looking glass, knowing that the half-witch, who was the evil queen, power's would be corrupted, and have most likely been that way for a long time.

' _I hope that I won't be killed when I face the other half-witch.'_ Becky thought to herself as she made the image disappear and left her workroom.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: Wow that was long...**

_Annie: No this was about the same as the last chapter._

**SB/Kierra: Oh... you're right.**

Kai: I wonder what will happen next.

Lynnette: We'll have to wait until Annie updates again.

Kelly: I had fun!

_Annie: I'm glad you did, Kel. We have one more to go and then we are done._

**SB/Kierra: Review please!**

Kai & Lynnette & Kelly: Bye-bye!

_Annie: Bye!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	11. The Final Battle

**SB/Kierra: We're back!**

Lynnette: And with the final chapter!

_Annie: Sorry for the wait I was busy with things and I had to write this chapter up anyway._

Kelly: What's going to happen in this chapter?

_Annie: Let me see...this is the last chapter of this story so after this there will be no more chapters to post. In this chapter the scouts fight the evil queen and get rid of the evil spirit that was possessing another half-witch but at a price and the fifth and final Bird Warrior shows up to help and they fight the evil spirit in its true form again and get rid of it for good, and that is it, the story is over._

**SB/Kierra: This is the last chapter?**

_Annie: Yes Kierra it is._

Lynnette: That doesn't seem very long.

Kelly: I only appear in the last three chapters?

_Annie: Yes, though I_ _**MIGHT** _ _do a sequel to this; I haven't given it much thought._

Kai: They don't own anything except their OC's.

**SB/Kierra: Enjoy the last chapter!**

* * *

It has been about two weeks and nothing has happened yet, but Becky has been wary, knowing that she would fight the evil half-witch. At that moment though, she was sitting at the table writing what looked like a letter, in her workroom.

' _I have to let Heidi and Tony know that we have a half-witch on our hands and that I have a feeling that the others will be needing their help.'_ Becky thought to herself as she finished writing the letter and rolled it p and put it in a tube.

"Take this to Madam X; I know Heidi and Tony will be there with her. Hurry Wisewing." Becky said as she secured the tube to her white owl before it hooted and flew out the small window above the door at the back of her workroom as she watches it leave.

" _ **DANGER!**_ HE'S BACK AND IS WAITING FOR YOU!" the dragon said as he came to life.

"I know." Becky said calmly, her green eyes grave before she walked out of her workroom and Koru appears and grabs her arm and they disappear.

"Where is Becky? I thought she would be here by now." Serena said looking worried for her friend.

"I don't know, plus she's not in the tree." Said Lita as she looked up into the tree they were under, as the scouts and bird warriors started to get worried.

"She felt that the monster was talking about her not being able to fight with us." Jamie said.

"And she was right." Tony said as she and Heidi appeared.

"Tony, Heidi? What are you two doing here?" Amy asked Becky's two full witch friends.

"Becky asked us to come." Heidi replied.

"She sent a letter to us in Halloween Town and it said that there is a possessed half-witch and she had a feeling that you'd be needing our help." Tony explained.

"Do you know where she is now?" Lynnette asked them.

"Yes, and she's in trouble." Heidi said.

"This is where she is." Said Tony as she made an image appear of Becky lying on the floor of a throne room out cold, and a woman was sitting on the throne watching her.

"We have to get there!" Serena said as she got to her feet.

"First we must figure out where there is." Michelle pointed out as Serena sat back down.

* * *

"Oh...my head...where am I?" Becky moaned as she came around and saw that she was in a throne room and that she wasn't alone.

"It's about time you woke up." Said the woman sitting on the throne.

"I know that voice." Said Becky as she stood up and the woman walked over to her.

"Of course you should, Lucy, we are both the same." The woman said.

"Priscilla? Is that you?" Becky asked realizing why the voice sounded familiar to her.

"Of course it's me." Priscilla, the evil queen, said.

"Why am I here, even though I think I know the answer." Asked Becky.

"I want your power!" Priscilla replied.

"I was afraid you'd say that." muttered Becky.

"Give your hand!" Priscilla exclaimed.

"No!" Becky yelled her blue eyes wide with shock and fear.

"Yes! Give it to me, now!" Priscilla instead.

"Priscilla, stop this now! This is not you!" Becky said realizing that she is possessed.

"I don't care!" Priscilla said as she glared at Becky.

"Well, I do! If we don't do it right, one of us will die!" Becky argued.

"So what, as long one of us gets the power! And that WILL BE **ME!** " Priscilla said she lunged and grabbed Becky's left hand, with her left hand.

"No!" Becky screamed in shock and pain as Priscilla laughed.

The others showed up in time to see Becky and Priscilla fighting for control of the battle to keep their power and gain the others.

"Oh no!" Tony gasped in horror.

"That's not good." Heidi said her dark blue eyes fearful.

What's not good?" Sailor Mars asked.

"When two half witches join hands, and if both are willing, then one half with will take the other's power and the one who losses their power will, depending on the witch will be turned into stone or will become a mortal." Tony explained.

"And if they're not?" asked Mercury.

"One of them, the weaker half-witch, will die." Heidi said her eyes sad.

"We have to stop it!" said Sailor Moon.

"No, you won't!" Koru said as he appeared with an army of monsters.

"You take care of the monsters, we will help Becky." Tony said as the scouts and the bird warriors agreed.

They fought and needed more help when another bird warrior shows up out of nowhere. She had long dark brown hair, and green eyes, her outfit was a lot like Star Bird's outfit, plus her skirt was two-tone blue, a darker blue than Star Bird's, dark blue boots and chocker, a pale blue bow in the back and a raindrop on her forehead, her chocker, and in the gem on her wrist.

"Who are you?" Koru asked.

"Once you are turned into dust, my storm of justice will wash away your ashes! I am Sailor Rain Bird!" said the newest Bird Warrior.

"How many more ore you are there?" Koru demeaned.

"I'm not at liberty to tell you that." Rain Bird said with a grin before she joins the other scouts in fighting the monsters.

Tony and Heidi expelled the evil that was controlling Priscilla and Becky won the fight and took Priscilla's powers and they both collapse to the ground as the monsters disappear along with Koru who was slain by Rain Bird.

"We did it!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Oh no! Is Becky okay?" asked Sun Bird as she saw that Becky was on the ground, out cold.

"She'll be fine, but the other half-witch is dead." Tony said, reassuring the scouts.

Tony and Heidi sent everyone home and Madame X came to Becky's house with a potion for her to drink, since she had seen the whole battle. The other bird warriors, Kelly and Lynnette came over to her house to wait until she came around and Tony and Heidi sat upstairs with Madame X in Becky's bedroom watching her sleep.

"Ugh...I can't see... I can barely move..." Becky said as she came to.

"Easy child. Heidi, the potion please." Madame X said.

"Here you go." Heidi said handing Madame X the bottle.

"What happened?" Becky asked as Tony helped her sit up.

"We expelled the evil spirit from the other half-witch..." Tony started to say.

"Priscilla. Priscilla was the other half-witch." Becky interrupted.

"That explains more than it doesn't." Heidi commented.

"Drink this, it will restore your sight and help you move around, although you'll be weak for a while." Madame X said as she put the cup to Becky's lips so she could drink.

"Anyway after that, we had to cleanse the power, since it was corrupted but we couldn't cleanse it all." Tony finished.

"That's the reason you couldn't see clearly." Heidi added.

"I sense someone outside." Becky said as her vision started to return, everything was blurry at the moment.

"Open the window, Heidi." Madame X said as she nodded her head.

"Okay." Heidi said as she opened it and saw Sailor Rain Bird.

"You can come inside, child." Madame X called as Rain Bird flew inside.

"Thank you. It took me a while to find this place." Rain Bird said.

"Why are you here?" Becky asked, her vision had finally cleared completely.

"I came here to say that you are the leader of the bird warriors, and to see if you are okay." Rain Bird said.

"I'm fine now but, who are you?" Becky asked, sitting up a little straighter.

"I am sailor Rain Bird, though my real name is Jasmine, Jazz for short." Rain Bird said.

"Oh, I see". Beck said.

"I have to go now, oh yes, there is one more thing I need to say; that wasn't the end of the villain, she'll be back in her true form." Rain Bird said.

"Thanks, I'll remember that." Becky said with a smile.

"We better go ourselves, drink this before you got to bed tonight and in the morning for the next five days." Madame X said as Rain Bird flew out the window as Heidi closed it.

"I will." Becky said before her fellow witches disappeared.

* * *

"Is it me or did I heard five voices speaking?" Katie asked her friends as they sat waiting in the living room of Becky's house.

"So did I." Kelly said.

"I hear one set of footsteps though." Jamie said.

"That's because it's just me." Becky said as she walked into the living room.

"Becky! You're alright!" Ally said as she jumped up and hugged Becky.

"Clam down Ally, you were always the most excitable one." Becky said with a laugh.

"She still is." Lynnette said as Ally stuck her tongue out at her.

"Are you alright." Katie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just feeling like an over-cooked noodle right now." Becky answered with a lop-sided smile.

"Will you be able to fight with us again?" Jamie asked her.

"I don't know, Jam, I don't know. In six days maybe but tomorrow? I don't know maybe not." Becky said.

"We better go; we only came over to see how you were." Kelly said as she, Jamie, Lynnette, and Katie stood up.

"And I'd better go find the scouts." Becky said as they all leave her house.

"I hope she's okay." Serena said.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Serena. She has bounced back from worse." Michelle said as Becky walked up to them.

"Thank you Michelle, and you're right, I'm fine." Becky said.

"Becky!" Serena said as she jumped up to hug her best friend.

"You had us all worried." Mina said as Becky and Serena sat down.

"It couldn't have been helped, Mina." Becky said.

"I know I'm just saying." Said Mina.

"Can you fight?" Amaira asked.

"As a witch or as Star Bird?" Becky asked in reply

"Both." Trista answered.

"As Star Bird, I believe so. As a witch, I'm not sure I have yet to try, but I know in six days I can, but since I just got up I don't know." Becky explained.

"How did you get here?" Lita asked.

"I walked." Answered Becky.

"We better head home, it's getting late." Amy said as everyone agreed.

"Are you going to try to use your witch powers later?" Serena asked as they walked home.

"I will tomorrow, I will be going to Halloween Town to learn to use my new powers." Becky told her friend.

"Oh okay, I'll see you later then. Good night, Becky." Serena said as she walked towards her door.

"Good night, Serena." Becky said as she walked back into her house and went to bed.

* * *

"Good morning Lucinda, glad you could come." Madame X said the next morning when Becky arrived in Halloween Town after she woke up and had breakfast.

_**(AN: Just so on one gets confused Lucinda is Becky's witch name and never uses it except when she is in Halloween Town, but when she talks her mortal name will be used and she will be addressed as Lucinda by other witches in Halloween Town. Oh yes and Lucy is the nickname for Lucinda just so you know.)** _

"Good morning Madame X, Tony, Heidi." Becky greeted them.

"How are you feeling today, Lucy?" Tony asked.

"Much better, the others are wondering if I can fight with them." Becky said.

"Well, let's start training your new powers. We'll start with a small spell first." Madame X said.

"Light the candles." Heidi said pointing to 3 dozen candles they had set up beforehand.

"Every witch can do that spell." Becky said with a frown.

"True and we'll move on to harder spells that only a full witch can use, the ones you know then the ones you don't." Madame X explained to her.

"Okay. Here it goes." Becky said as she faced the candles and spoke in her 'witch language' and cast the spell to light the candles and all three dozen candles were lit.

"Nice work, child. Now let's move on." Said Madame X as they moved on to harder spells.

They work on different spells for two days, in Halloween Town, two hours in the mortal world. When they were done Becky was in control of her new powers and ready to fight with the scouts and the bird warriors.

"We better go, we have things to do." Said Tony as they started to leave.

"Thanks for helping the others out, you two." Becky said to Heidi and Tony.

"No problem." Heidi said.

"Anytime." Tony said at the same time Heidi spoke before they left.

"You better return home as well, child. Come here after the evil spirit who possessed Priscilla, is defeated." Madam X told her.

"I will." Becky agreed before she left Halloween Town and returned to her workroom.

Becky noticed that all of her spellbooks had been upgraded to that of a full witch and she smiled, her green eyes sparkling. She petted Wisewing and touched her dragon alarm, which had gotten bigger it was in the same position as before but it was twice as big, before leaving her workroom.

"What's this?" Becky said to herself as she found a note on the table by the front door of her house. _"Becky, I know you enchanted you're mailbox so that if you were in Halloween Town or out with us somewhere when the mail comes it goes from your mailbox to the table by the front door, so I know you are in Halloween Town right now, so when you get this we'll be at our spot in the park waiting for you. See you there. Serena."_

* * *

Feeling better, Becky?" Lynnette asked her friend as she joined them in the park.

"Yeah, I am. Plus I spent two days... I mean 2 hours in Halloween Town with Heidi, Tony, and Madame X." Becky said as she sat down.

"So do you think you will be able to use your witch powers now?" Raye asked.

"Yeah I do, I... oh dear." Becky said as her blue eyes went blank.

"What is it?" Kelly asked her friend.

"I know that look, she had that look on her face the day I move here when she was walking me to my new home." Said Lynnette.

"Trouble?" Michelle asked as Becky blinked and her eyes went back to normal.

"Yes, the evil spirit that was controlling the other half-witch is back in her true form." Becky said with a shake of her head.

"Then let's go!" Mina said as she and the scouts and the bird warriors got to their feet.

"Lynn, Kel. I want you girls to stay at my place. Go to my workroom, you'll be able to see the whole battle from there, okay?" Becky said to her friends.

"Ok Becky, we will." Said Kelly.

"Good luck." Lynnette said as she and Kelly watch them leave, before going to Becky's house and up to her workroom and saw them appearing where the evil spirit was waiting for them, as they looked into Becky's looking glass.

* * *

"Oh, good lord, she is ugly." Ally said as they transformed and fought.

"Man this is hard." Mercury gaped after a while, they had tried everything they could think of and nothing was working.

"Need a hand?" asked Rain Bird as she appeared.

"So glad you could make it." FireBird said as she smiled.

"Mind giving me a hand, ThunderBird?" Rain Bird asked.

"No, not at all." ThunderBird said.

"RAINSTORM BLAST!" Rain Bird yelled.

"THUNDER DAGGER SLASH!" ThunderBird yelled a few seconds behind Rain Bird.

"That didn't work." Mars said after Rain Bird and Thunder Bird's combined attacks failed to any damage.

"YOU'LL NEVER DEFEAT ME!" the evil spirit said with a laugh.

"Now what?" Sailor Moon asked the question that everyone was thinking.

 _ **"**_ _ **Use the 'starlight crystal' and the 'sliver crystal' together to defeat the evil spirit."**_ came Princess Star's voice in Star Bird's mind.

' _Okay.'_ Star Bird thought.

"I have an idea! Let's use the silver crystal and the starlight crystal at the same time." Star Bird said aloud to the others.

"That sounds like a plan to me." Said Sailor Moon after a few minutes.

"Don't do it without me!" said Sailor Mini Moon as she appeared.

"Mini-Moon?" Star Bird asked looking at her best friend's future daughter.

"What are you doing here?" Sailor Moon asked her.

"I came to help, why else would I be here?" Mini Moon replied.

"Let's do this!" SunBird said as the bird warriors gathered around Star Bird and the sailor scouts gathered around Sailor Moon.

"MERCURY PLANT POWER!" Mercury yelled.

"MARS PLANT POWER!" Mars yelled.

"JUPITER PLANT POWER!" Jupiter yelled.

"VENUS PLANT POWER!" Venus yelled.

"NEPTUNE PLANT POWER!" Neptune yelled.

"URANUS PLANT POWER!" Uranus yelled.

"PLUTO PLANT POWER!" Pluto yelled.

"SATURN PLANT POWER!" Saturn yelled.

"MINI MOON COSMIC POWER!" Mini Moon yelled.

"MOON COSMIC POWER!" Sailor Moon yelled as they all started glowing their receptive colors.

"FIREBIRD POWER!" FireBird yelled.

"THUNDERBIRD POWER!" ThunderBird yelled.

"SUNBIRD POWER!" SunBird yelled.

"RAIN BIRD POWER!" Rain Bird yelled.

"STAR BIRD POWER!" Star Bird yelled as they all started glowing their receptive colors as well.

" **SAILOR PLANT POWER!"** All the scouts yelled at the same time.

" **SAILOR BIRD POWER!"** All the bird warriors yelled at the same time as the two crystals started glowing and shot beams of light at the evil spirit.

"NO!" The evil spirit screamed as the light hit her and destroy her.

"We did it!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"I better go." Rain Bird said as they all got their strength back.

"Wait, do you know where the angle fountain is?" Star Bird asked her.

"Yes." Rain Bird said as she hovered a few feet in the air.

"Then meet us there tomorrow at about 10." Star Bird said with a small smile.

"Okay." Rain Bird said returning the smile, as they went home to rest.

"You did it!" Kelly exclaimed as soon as Becky walked into her workroom.

"You defeated the evil spirit!" Lynnette said.

"I know, now I have to go to Halloween Town for a while. You girls can head home." Becky said returning the hugs they gave her.

"Okay see you tomorrow." Kelly said as she left her friend's house.

"Bye." Lynnette said as she followed Kelly out.

* * *

"Welcome back, Lucinda, you did a splendid job." Said Madame X when Becky arrived at her place in Halloween Town.

"Thank you." Becky said, her green eyes tired.

"It's time for the ceremony." Tony said as she and Heidi appeared.

"Let's go." Madame X said as the four of the left.

"We are gathered here to celebrate the death of Priscilla and Lucinda's evolving powers." Said the oldest full witch at the ceremony.

"Lucinda, come forward. Did you warn Priscilla of the danger?" the second oldest full witch asked her.

"Yes, I did. She did not care." Becky replied.

"Did you or Priscilla make the connection?" the oldest witch asked.

"Priscilla, she grabbed my hand and made the connection." Becky told her.

"And that's how the battle for the other's power started." Heidi said.

"It was a hard battle but I was the stronger half-witch." Becky explained as the oldest witches nodded their heads.

"LET THE CELEBRATION BEGIN!" the oldest witch exclaimed as she threw her hands up in the air.

The sailor scouts were also celebrating along with the bird warriors in the mortal world as Becky celebrated with her fellow witches.

* * *

The next day the scouts and the bird warriors got together but they were waiting for one other person to show up. No one knew who she was or what she looked like when she wasn't a Bird Warrior.

"I hope she comes." Becky said as she leaned against the tree.

"Who is coming?" Serena asked her friend.

"Me." Said Jasmine as she walked up to them.

"And you are?" Ally asked as Jasmine looked at Becky and smiled at her, who returned it.

"Jasmine McCloud a.k.a. Sailor Rain Bird." Jazz said.

"I asked her to come here. Remember? Plus it's a good way for us to get to know her." Becky said.

"You're right it is a good idea." Jamie said.

"Welcome to the team." Katie said.

"Thank you." Jazz said as she sat down with them and they all started talking and getting to know Jasmine.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: Yeah! We are done!**

_Annie: Hope you enjoyed the new version of this story!_

Kai: That was amazing.

_Annie: Thank you, Kai._

Lynnette: I had fun. We should do this again.

Kelly: Yes we should.

_Annie: Ok, I'll have to come up with a new story then._

**SB/Kierra: Review please! Cya!**

Kai & Kelly & Lynnette: Bye!

_Annie: Bye!_


End file.
